What was could it ever be again?
by jackofalltrades7
Summary: Ashley and Spencer in their 30's, raising their 4 children, having relationship issues. Sexual content, language pushing rating of M at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** some of the things in the last story will be there, I just went and rewrote some things, added some things, deleted some things. Hope you enjoy the rewrite.

 **Readers note:**

Past scenes will be in _italics_

Present scenes will be regular.

Disclaimer: I own no SON characters, just my originals…

 **Chapter 1** Carlin Home

 _Spencer is in her bedroom at her parent's house. She is finishing packing up the rest of her belongings. As she is closing and taping one of the boxes, Paula shows up in the doorway._

" _Are you sure you're ready for this?" Paula folds her arms watching her only daughter, concern written all over her face._

" _Mom, we've gone over this." Spencer sighs putting one of her stuffed animals into a box. "Ashley and I have been together for two years now."_

" _Not a full two years, you have been off and on." Paula protests. "I just think you two are moving fast…"_

" _Mom." Spencer's firm tone warns Paula._

" _I know." Paula takes a deep breath before continuing. "But you're stepping into full time motherhood at 18." Paula enters the room and takes a seat on Spencer's bed. She picks up one of the stuffed animals and looks at it. "I want you to finish college, have the college experiences and being a parent…."_

 _Spencer stops and looks at her mother, as she is about to reply, she is interrupted by a little squeal. Spencer stops what she is doing and has the biggest grin plastered on her face, as she waits for the person who belongs to that little squeal to make them selves known._

" _Mommy." A three-year girl, with brown curly hair and big brown eyes comes running into the room jumping into Spencer's waiting arms. Spencer glares at Paula as she sees Paula's body tense at the little girl calling her mommy. Spencer is hugging the little girl when Ashley appears in the doorway._

" _Abigail." Ashley tries to say firmly, folding her arms standing in the doorway. Ashley and Spencer make eye contact and Ashley gets a huge goofy grin on her face. "Abby, you were suppose to wait for me before going upstairs on your own."_

" _Sowry mama" Abby buries her head in the crook of Spencer's next. "I wanted mommy."_

" _I know that sweetie." Ashley enters and puts her hand on Abby's back. "But you still need to wait for an adult to come up stairs."_

" _Mommy's an adult." Abby whispers still hiding her face in the crook of Spencer's neck, as her hands tiny hands begin to play with Spencer's hair._

 _Spencer holds back a chuckle watching Ashley. She raises an eyebrow watching the love of her life handle a very stubborn and intelligent little mini Ashley._

" _Yes, she is, but you still need to listen to me when I ask you to wait." Ashley rubs the back of Abby's back. "Understand?" Abby nods her head as she still hides her face in the crook of Spencer's neck. Ashley reaches into her pocket and hands Spencer a set of keys. Spencer leans over and kisses Ashley as she takes the keys._

 _Paula clearing her throat interrupts the two and they pull apart. "Hi Paula." Ashley turns seeing Spencer's mother sitting on Spencer's bed holding a stuffed animal. She pulls out another set of keys and hands them to Paula. "These are keys to my," stops and looks at Spencer and Abby. "Our apartment." Ashley smile gets wider at saying that._

 _Abby looks at Paula with a grin on her face. Spencer looks from Ashley to Paula, back to Ashley as Paula takes the set of keys. "Those are only for emergencies." Spencer clarifies. "Like call before you come over."_

 _Paula shakes her head letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I will." She whispers. As she watches Ashley grab some boxes, Spencer sets Abby down hands her two stuffed animals and then picks up some boxes following the duo out._

XXXXXXXX

 _One Year Later_

 _Park by school_

 _Spencer and Arthur are sitting on a bench watching Abby play on the playground._

" _You don't get to do this Spencer." Arthur lovingly says to his daughter, but with a serious tone. "You don't get to walk away after a year because it all of a sudden got to hard." Spencer looks at her father with tears in her eyes. "You chose this life, you chose to be in that little girls life." Arthur nods towards the little girl running around laughing and playing with a group of kids. She makes eye contact with Arthur._

 _Abby comes running over concern on her face. "Mommy, what's wrong?" She asks seeing Spencer crying. She sits down next to Spencer and puts her hand on Spencer's leg. "Is grandpa being mean?"_

" _No sweetie, grandpa isn't being mean." Spencer smiles through her tears as Abby crawls up on her lap._

" _Is it cause mama was being mean to you?" Abby innocently asks._

" _Why do you think mama is being mean?" Spencer replies trying to think if her daughter had seen their fight._

 _Earlier that week_

 _Ashley is standing in front of Spencer, both girls are angry and previously yelling. Ashley holds her phone out revealing a picture of a boy, kissing Spencer._

" _I'm not having you followed. It's all over the magazines." Ashley looks at her phone again at the picture and tears fall down her face._

" _God, I'm not cheating on you Ashley." Spencer yells out of frustration. "He's an old friend I ran into." Spencer takes the phone out of Ashley's hands and looks at the picture, deleting it._

" _Old friend?" Ashley coughs out, whispers loud enough that Spencer hears. "Shoulda known like mother, like daughter."_

 _Spencer impulsively slaps Ashley across the face at the accusation. "Fuck you Ashley." Spencer says as she begins to gather her belongings and leaves the house._

 _Ashley stands holding the side of her face as tears fall down her cheeks. Abby who had been hiding behind the couch this whole time tries to silently make her way upstairs. Neither parent seeing her or knowing she saw everything._

 _Back to the park_

" _Did you see us fighting?" Spencer asks._

" _You hit mama and said a bad word." Abby eyes go to the ground. "Are you not going to be my mommy anymore?"_

" _Oh sweetie." Spencer hugs the girl tightly to her. "I'll always be your mommy." Spencer looks at her father Arthur with understanding now of what he was talking about early. "You're mama and I will work things out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present Day** **Carlin-Davis Home**

It is a beautiful bright morning at the Carlin-Davies home. All the kids are up and getting ready for Ashley to come home from her 3-month tour. Unknown to anyone, Ashley enters the house quietly and stops in the kitchen doorway. She arrived 2 hours earlier than expected and wanted to surprise everyone.

"Mom, why can't I get a tattoo?" Abby asks while looking in the refrigerator. She smiles as she sees a coffee drink and takes it from the fridge.

"Because you're too young." Spencer replies coming up behind her taking the coffee drink from her as she carries Parker on her hip. "This one is mine, find your own." Spencer looks at her teenage daughter and puts her drink back in the fridge.

Abby rolls her eyes and takes the water. "Didn't mama have a tattoo at my age?" She asks as she takes a drink of water.

"She was 16 and it's different." Spencer sits the toddler in a high chair, gets out a banana, breaks it up and puts it on the tray.

The toddler begins to squeeze the banana in her hand then begins to eat it. Watching her older sister and Mommy arguing.

"How is it different?" Challenging brown eyes meet challenging blue eyes.

"Because I didn't have caring parents like you do." Ashley smiles making her presence known. Spencer smile widens as the two embrace and kiss, a kiss that's long and passionate.

"Mommy." The toddler yells from the high chair squished banana flinging in the air.

"Eww get a room." Abby covers her eyes as well as her little sisters, dodging squished banana.

Ashley and Spencer laugh watching the two girls as she they hug each other not wanting to let the other go. The toddler however doesn't last long before she begins to get really squirmy. Spencer wets a paper towel walks over and wipes down the toddler as she gets her out of the high chair.

"Did I hear Mama?" Clay appears in the doorway a smile as huge as Spencer's. He runs over and jumps into Ashley's arms.

"Where's Carson?" Ashley puts Clay down as he runs over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Carson, mama's home." Clay yells up the stairs.

"Well I coulda done that." Ashley laughs walking back over to Spencer and putting her arms around her and Parker. She nuzzles into Spencer's neck and inhales. "God I've missed you."

Spencer turns around in Ashley's arms "I've missed you too." The two begin to kiss again. Parker making kissing noises as well. Spencer and Ashley turn their kisses towards their daughter.

Abby rolls her eyes as she gets into the fridge and looks for a coffee she can have. She grabs her drink and some fruit and leaves to find her phone.

Ashley and Spencer are only interrupted when Carson's squeals can be heard and little feet running towards them.

"Mama!" Carson comes barreling in like a freight train that can't stop.

"Whoa there buddy." Ashley crinkles her nose as she smiles and braces to catch her youngest son. Carson runs directly into Ashley as she gives him a huge hug.

"Mama, do you know how to make a tissue dance?" Carson asks seriously looking at Ashley.

"No how?" Ashley looks to Spencer raising her eyebrows. Spencer smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Put a little boogie in it." Carson begins to laugh really hard as Ashley chuckles. Ashley puts Carson down as he continues to laugh as he runs over to his big brother.

Clay is at the fridge too looking for something to snack on.

"He's been on this kick about jokes." Spencer gives a simple explanation. "Clay and Carson have been looking at a joke book every night."

"I see." Ashley's grin is huge. She goes to take Parker from Spencer, and Parker clings tighter to Spencer hiding her face in the crook of Spencer's neck. Ashley gets a discouraged look on her face.

"Time Ash."

Abby comes back into the kitchen texting on her phone. "Mom, Can I go out with Mitchell and Erica tonight?"

"No, You're mom just got home." Spencer replies looking at Abby.

"So my life has to stop?" Abby replies looking at Ashley and Spencer. "So not fair. All you two are going to do is have dinner, put kids to bed then go to your room for the night." Abby turns to walk away. "I don't see why I have to be here for your sex-capades."

"Abigail!" Spencer yells after her.

"Spence, it's okay." Ashley replies. "She's right." Ashley gets a mischievous grin on her face. "She can go."

"Thank you." Abby replies smiling.

"Why don't Mitchell and Erica come over for dinner tonight?" Spencer suggests.

Mitchell and Erica have been Abby's best friends since Abby got bumped from Kindergarten to first grade. The three are inseparable. They first met when Abby was being teased by an older group of kids for having two mommies. Abby, being a fighter, decided to take on the group herself. She was beating on this kid name John before his friends decided to jump in. That's when Mitchell and Erica joined in having just met Abby and ever since then they have been the three musketeers.

"I'll ask." Abby rolls her eyes, again, knowing what Spencer is trying to do. It's been this way ever since Ashley started touring with her band. Abby sits down in a chair madly texting her friends.

"I swear her eyes are going to stick to the back of her head she does that so much." Spencer remarks looking at Ashley. Ashley smirks watching her wife and is entertained that their daughter, acts just like they did when they were teenagers.

The friendship between Mitchell, Erica and Abby reminded Ashley so much of Hers, Aiden and Spencer's friendship…. Except she doesn't think her daughter is in love with her best friend…at least not when she left to go on tour 3 months ago. Hell, Ashley didn't even know if her daughter liked boys or girls. Ashley gets a somber look on her face realizing how much she is missing out on her kid's lives to live her dream. She looks at her youngest daughter Parker who has yet to let go of Spencer treating Ashley like a stranger.

"Uh oh, I know that look" Spencer walks over and puts a hand on her wife.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Ashley crinkles her nose putting her hand on Spencer's then begins to rub Parkers back as the toddler yawns avoiding having a serious conversation at this moment.

"I don't know." Spencer gives an impish grin and goes with the subject change knowing her wife. "My dad is cooking."

"Alright." Ashley gets overly excited. "Mr. C's food. I'm excited!"

"Gee thanks." Spencer playfully hits Ashley on the shoulder.

"No hit." Parker lifts her shoulder and madly looks at Spencer. " No hit."

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right baby girl, I shouldn't hit mama." Spencer playfully taps Parkers nose and the toddler smiles laying her head back down on Spencer's shoulder. "I think someone is getting sleepy."

"No" Parker yawns.

"How bout mama lay you down?"

"No" Parker says grumpily. "No sweep"

Carson and Clay begin to laugh really loudly.

"What are you two doing in there?" Ashley asks walking over and looking at her boys.

"Reading." Carson smiles brightly at his mama holding up his Ipad to a joke application that is verbally telling them jokes. "Want to hear some more jokes."

"Sure." Ashley takes a seat on the couch next to her sons and listens to some of the jokes that are being played. All three begin to laugh as Carson picks another one.

Spencer stops in the doorway, Parker fast asleep on her shoulder. She has the biggest smile on her face. She loves seeing her family all together. Her attention turns back to Abby who is still texting her friends.

Couple hours later

Ashley and Clay are sitting at the table going over some homework. Clay is a good kid, but struggles so much with school. He tries, but has a hard time understanding and keeping up. Tears begin to fall down his face as he struggles trying to read within the time limit given. Clay works very hard to get his C's.

"I can't." Clay cries out frustrated, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes you can." Ashley replies putting her hand on her sons back. She glances over to Spencer who is coloring with Carson. She had no idea it was this bad with Clay and school. How does she do it? Ashley wonders to herself.

Abby enters the room. She is the exact opposite of Clay, everything comes so easy for her, and as a matter of fact Abby was advanced in a lot of areas growing up. Abby however intelligent was also diagnosed with ADHD and would often get into trouble for not being able to sit still and get into fights and do impulsive things. Abby began to rebel as she got older and school became boring to her. It was around the 5th grade, the first time Spencer and Ashley had a temporary separation due to Ashley drinking and partying while out on tour with the band. A magazine had photos of a girl all over Ashley and the headline reading "Rock Star Legacy has girl on side." It took Spencer and Ashley 6 months to clear the air and for Ashley to move back in.

"Homework needs to be done before anything else." Spencer smiles at Abby.

"I don't have any." Abby replies not making eye contract with Spencer.

Homework and Abby have not been going so well. The first 6 weeks of school and parent teacher conferences showed that Abby had done no homework those 6 weeks. Spencer was furious with her daughter for lying to her. Ashley tried to be the long distant parent lecturing over the phone while on tour, but like usual it fell on deaf ears. So Abby was kicked off the volleyball team as a school consequence till grades

"Abigail, don't lie to me." Spencer warns.

"I'm not.' Abby finally looks at her mother. "We just have a video project due in a couple days."

"And how far are you along on the project?" Ashley inquires. Abby's silence answers it. "You are to start it before leaving today." Ashley warns.

Spencer takes a deep breath knowing that Ashley just caved into Abby's tricks. It's hard having her on the road and a daughter who is just as smart and cunning as her wife was at that age.

"Ok." Abby replies opening the door for Mitchell and Erica to enter.

Mitchell is a tall 6'2" athletically built boy. He has sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Erica is not much taller than Abby, with dark blue eyes, and dark hair with multi-colored streaks. Erica also has her tongue pierced, eyebrow and multiple piercing on her ears. She has a few tattoos that are not seen with clothes on.

"We'll take a break Clay." Ashley gets up and goes over to greet the kids that were always at the house.

"Mrs. D, welcome home." Mitchell gives a bright white smile. 

"Mitchell" Ashley hugs him and looks to Erica. "Erica, how has everyone been?"

"Good."

"Mom, we need to go work on our video project." Abby smirks looking at Mitchell and Erica.

The three teenagers walk upstairs to Abby's room.

Abby's room is a bit of a mess, more like a tornado of clothes hit it. Mitchell sits down in her computer chair after removing some clothing. Erica sits down on her bed.

"Video project, you mean the one that was due last week?" Erica asks. "You know if you would just do the homework, life would be so much easier."

"I don't see the need. Homework is to help understand material better, I understand it just fine." Abby smirks at Erica.

"So what and where are we going tonight?"

Abby goes over to a small drawer and opens it. She digs through it and pulls out a baggy. "It's 4:20 somewhere." She replies beaming.

Mitchell shakes his head. "Can't, basketball physicals happen in three weeks. Drug testing."

Erica looks at Mitchell and throws a dirty shirt at him. "Such a square." She smirks. "Why do we keep him around?" She playfully asks Abby.

"To get the stuff off the top shelves." Abby replies handing the baggy to Erica.

"Love you guys too." Mitchell smiles taking a bottle pop off Abby's desk and take a drink, he then spits it back out. "What the hell is in this?"

"Vodka. I think." Abby replies taking the bottle and trying it. "Rum, sorry." She smiles and hands the bottle to Erica. Erica takes a drink and hands it back to Mitchell. Mitchell turns it down.

"Square." Erica teases. "That's why we love you so much!" She hands the bottle to Abby and Abby takes a long gulp of the rum shaking her body as she swallows it.

XXXXXXXX

Erica and Abby end up on Abby's bed, lying really close together. Erica turns and faces Abby, whose face is getting a bit red from drinking the rum too fast. Erica moves closer till their faces are few inches apart.

Mitchell clears his throat. "Want me to leave?" Mitchell smiles at his two best friends.

"No." Abby replies pulling back then getting up and walking into her bathroom.

"Ass." Erica sits up and throws a pillow at Mitchell.

Erica lets out a frustrated sigh and lies back down on the bed waiting for Abby to get done in the bathroom. Abby comes out taking going over to the bed and taking another gulp before sitting in front of her laptop.

TBC:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tickle fights?

6 Months Earlier

 _Erica is lying on top of Abby. She brushes a strand of wild hair from the younger girls face. She leans down and kisses her, smiling when she gets a passionate kiss back. Erica slides her knee between Abby's legs and is delighted when she gets a moan from the girl._

" _No strings attached?" Erica asks looking at Abby._

" _No strings." Abby replies pulling Erica down for another kiss._

 _The kisses turn more passionate and needy. Erica slowly moves her hands under Abby's shirt as they kiss. Erica stops and looks into Abby's dark brown eyes asking permission to take things further. Abby slowly nods yes while moving to pull her own shirt off. Erica smirks seeing the tattoo Abby had gotten. Erica, Abby and Mitchell got matching tattoos of their initials intertwined in an infinity symbol. Erica bends down and starts to lick, kiss and nip at the tattooed area. Doing this earns Erica a growl from Abby, who begins to pull at Erica's shirt. Smiling Erica pulls her shirt off and Abby unconsciously licks her lips._

 _The two continue their heavy make out session. Hands all over each other's bodies. Abby manages to roll on top of Erica. She sits up so she is straddling the older girl. Panting she looks Erica up and down. Erica smirks at the mischievous grin Abby gets on her face. Abby leans down and whispers into Erica's ear. "I want you to be my first."_

"I want you to be mine too." Erica admits playing with Abby's British Flag bra as she reaches back and unhooks it and removes it. She hungrily flips Abby over so she is on top and removes her own bra before leaning down and capturing Abby's lips and allowing her hands to explore lower and in between Abby's legs.

 _One hour later_

 _Abby is lying on Erica's chest smiling. Erica is playing with Abby's hair. The girls jump pulling the sheet over them when the door opens to reveal Carson._

" _When's mommy coming home?"_

" _Carson, go to bed." Abby's face gets red. "find the nanny."_

" _No, I want mommy."_

" _Go to your room and I'll be there in a minute." Erica replies to the little boy._

 _Carson leaves the room as the two teenage girls get dress in a hurry._

 _A half-hour later they arrive back at Abby's bedroom._

" _Again?" Abby playfully asks pulling on Erica's shirt.  
_

" _Again." Erica whispers as she captures Abby's lips with hers. She leads the younger girl back onto the bed and straddles her. Clothing begins to fly off as the two give into their lust filled want. Erica takes charge this time._

 _An hour later Mitchell opens Abby's window, like he has done almost everyday since he was 8. He quietly goes over to Abby's bed when he looks upon Erica and Abby cuddled together. Mitchell shakes his head and hesitates as what to do._

" _There's always room for one more." Abby quietly pats the side of the bed beside her as she scoots closer to Erica. Erica tightens her grip on Abby and Abby lays her head near Erica's. Mitchell looks at his two best friends hoping that this isn't the end of their friendship. He then crawls into the bed, reaches under Abby's bed grabs his blanket, and curls up next to Abby. He lays his arm over both girls before falling asleep._

Present Day

Abby, Mitchell and Erica walk downtown to an old abandoned warehouse. There they are met by a group of teenagers. There is a fire already built in the middle of the building.

"About time." Malcolm teases looking at his watch and at the trio. Malcolm 

"You're lucky we came." Abby teases back. "My mom's home, had to do the dinner thing."

"Awe that's right." Malcolm leans down and kisses Abby. "Am I ever going to meet your moms?" Malcolm asks putting his arms around Abby as they their way to a space by the fire. Erica and Mitchell sit on the other side.

"I don't know if right now is such a good time." Abby glances at Erica. Erica turns her head and looks at something else.

Noticing the change in Erica's mood, Mitchell puts a loving arm around her. Someone has already lit up and passing around. Mitchell declines, but passes it to Erica who takes a long drag while watching Abby and Malcolm kiss.

"Does she know?" Mitchell whispers to Erica.

"Know what?" Erica plays dumb as she takes another puff passing it on.

"That you're in love with her?" Mitchell states looking Erica in the eyes. "I don't want my friends to not be friends." Mitchell puts his arm around Erica. "Hell we're all still figuring life out and who we are."

"When the hell did you become Mr. Wise?" Erica asks poking him while taking the drink that a friend had offered her.

"I have to be hanging out with your two." Mitchell smiles sheepishly. He declines the beer another jock has offered to him. Mitchell blushes as he gets caught checking out the other jock by Erica.

"So are you going to tell us?" Erica looks at Mitchell.

"Tell you what?" Mitchell plays dumb this time.

"Exactly." Erica replies making her point.

The two sit in silence watching their peers around them laughing and joking.

An hour later

Malcolm and Abby join Mitchell and Erica at their fire. They are drinking, talking and having a good time. Abby appears to be intoxicated.

"Abs, what time need to be home?" Malcolm looks at his watch.

"Don't." Abby smiles. Malcolm gives her a quizzical look. "My parents too preoccupied to worry about what time I come home."

"Your moms are hot." A drunken teenage boy from around the fire chimes in.

"Seriously. UGH." Abby stumbles trying to throw a rock at the boy. She falls over and begins to laugh. Malcolm goes to help her up; she grabs him and makes him fall on top of her. She pulls him tighter and begins to kiss him.

"Get a room you two." Someone else yells.

Malcolm pulls away and helps Abby up. "I think I better get you home."

"I'm f…..ine." Abby slurs a bit and begins to wobble.

"No you're not." Malcolm puts his arms around her and tries to walk her to his car.

"I'm not going, let me go." Abby struggles to get out of Malcolm's grip and pushes him away. "Leave me alone."

"Abby, I think you've had to much." Malcolm begins to plead with the drunken teenager.

"Fuck you!" Abby violently pushes Malcolm away. "Don't touch me."

"I've never seen you like this." Mitchell gets into Malcolm's face "What did you give her?" Mitchell's accusing tone puts Malcolm on the defensive.

"Fuck you, I don't know what they hell she took, she hasn't been with me all night." Malcolm refuses to back down from Mitchell.

"Abby, what did you take?" Mitchell, who hasn't touched a drop of alcohol or pot all night, turns to belligerent Abby.

"I'm staying" Abby walks away from them.

"What did you give her asshole?" Erica asks accusingly, a bit intoxicated herself, getting in Malcolm's face.

"Back off." Malcolm glares at Erica. "I didn't give her anything."

Abby is dancing around the fire to some music someone started playing. She stops and grabs a drink from another teenager and chugs it. She starts to give that teen a lap dance to the hoot and hollers of all the other teenagers.

"This is going to be a rough night." Mitchell watches his best friend continue to make an ass out of herself while intoxicated.

"How about we stop fighting and both of us get her out of here?" Malcolm suggests looking at Mitchell.

Mitchell shakes his head yes and the two jocks walk over to Abby. Abby has already taken off her shirt running away from Malcolm and Mitchell.

"Seriously Abby." Malcolm says as he takes one side and Mitchell takes the other side.

They finally get Abby to the car and in the back seat. Erica climbs in with her. Abby smiles and lays her head on Erica's lap. Erica begins to gentle rub her hands through Abby's hair.

Carlin-Davies Bedroom

Ashley is straddling Spencer in a heavy make out session. They are now down to their underwear. The kids were put to bed about 10 minutes ago and Ashley could not longer hold back wanting Spencer.

"I've really missed you." Spencer says between kissing pulling Ashley down for another one.

"Ditto" Ashley replies kissing Spencer fiercely and with much want and need.

Soon both are completely naked and Ashley has made her way under the covers. Spencer begins yelling out words and making noises as she is climaxing under Ashley care.

"F…f….fuck." Spencer yells and throws a pillow across the room, biting down on the other trying to be quiet.

Ashley looks up and smiles being able to still make her wife orgasm after all these years together.

There's a knock on their bedroom door.

"Mama, Mommy you ok?" Carson's quiet voice can be heard from behind the door.

"Shit." Ashley and Spencer say together as their four-year-old son opens up their bedroom door.

"Carson?" Spencer pulls the blanket up covering her naked body. She pulls a blanket up to cover Ashley as well. "What's wrong honey?" Carson comes running into the room and jumps on the bed in between Ashley and Spencer. Ashley looks at Spencer with wide eyes. Spencer mouths the words, 'sorry'.

"Carson sweetie, can you go back to your room please?" Ashley asks looking at her son.

"Are you hurting mommy?" Carson moves closer to Spencer, looking up at Ashley with frightened eyes.

"I'm not." Ashley replies looking at her youngest son. "We were just having a tickle fight."

"Then why was she yelling?" Carson gives Ashley a cynical look.

Spencer suppresses a chuckle as Ashley's eyes widen. "Well you know how ticklish mommy is?" Ashley looks at Spencer with a don't you dare laugh look. "Carson, can you please go back to your room? Mommy and I need to…"

"Then why you tickle fight with no clothes on? Can I tickle fight with no clothes on?"

"NO" both Spencer and Ashley say together. Carson gives an inquiring look.

"It's only for adults." Ashley adds.

"Is Abby an adult?" Carson turns his head the side giving a quizzical look.

"No." Spencer replies trying to help Carson off the bed while keeping the sheet over her body.

"Then why does she get to tickle fight with Erica?" Carson innocently replies.

"Why don't you give your mommy and I a minute to get some clothes on and we'll come tuck you in again." Ashley pulls the sheets up covering herself and her wife. She looks at Spencer questioningly picking up what Carson said about Abby and Erica.

"I wanna sleep here tonight." Carson begins to yawn and whine.

"Not tonight sweetie." Spencer quietly replies in a loving tone. "Time to go back to your bed."

Carson starts to pout and he sits himself on the floor refusing to move. "No."

"Carson Michael Carlin-Davies, it is time for bed and you're going to be a big boy and sleep in your own bed."

"There's monsters." Carson folds his arms looking up at Spencer and Ashley, who now have blankets wrapped around their bodies, with wide brown eyes.

"Wait in the hallway, Mama and I will get the monster spray and well take care of it."

Carson lets out a sigh and mutters an ok, as he leaves their room.

"Monster spray?" Ashley crinkles her nose smiling at Spencer.

"Water in a squirt bottle labeled monster spray." Spencer sheepishly grins looking at her wife.

Ashley walks over and puts her arms around Spencer. "I love you so much." She begins to kiss her long and deep and the passion igniting again.

"Mommy." Carson whispers. "Are you coming?"

"Seriously." Ashley pulls back from Spencer, pouting as well. Both women put their robes on and go in the hallway and assist Carson in taking care of his monster problem.

Ashley and Spencer have just come out of Parkers nursery having just laid the toddler back down after her nightmare. Parker had woken up crying and Ashley quickly ran in while Spencer was finishing putting Carson to bed. Parker cried even more as Ashley tried to calm their daughter. As soon as Spencer had entered the nursery, Parker stretched out reaching for Spencer. Spencer takes the crying toddler trying her best to calm her down to not wake the other kids.

"I'll go check to make sure she didn't wake anyone." Ashley replies sadly having felt guilty that her own daughter wasn't comfortable enough to take comfort in Ashley's arms.

Spencer is rocking Parker and singing softly to her and nods her head not missing a note.

Ashley checks back in on Carson who is now sleeping half on the bed and half off. She walks over, gently moves him back fully onto the bed. He mutters incoherently and tosses to the other side. Ashley checks and sees that her youngest son has finally fallen back asleep. Ashley glances at the bottle labeled monster spray and smiles.

After a minute or two of watching Carson, Ashley makes her way to Clay's room. Clay is awake staring at the doorway.

"Parker woke you?" Ashley asks walking over and sitting on Clay's bed. Clay nods his head yes as Ashley rubs the boys back. "Want me to stay till you fall asleep?"

"Where's mommy?" Clay quietly asks.

"With Parker." Ashley whispers as she makes her way over and lies next to Clay. Clay snuggles up to Ashley as he yawns.

After a few minutes Spencer shows up in Clay's doorway and gets a big grin on her face seeing Ashley and Clay snuggled together sleeping. Spencer walks over and lightly taps Ashley on the leg. Ashley opens her eyes and sees Spencer sitting at the end of the bed.

"He asleep?" Ashley quietly asks.

"Yep." Spencer smiles at her wife.

Ashley slowly moves as to not wake Clay. Spencer takes Ashley's hand and leads her out into the hallway quietly. They stop at the doorway and look in on their son.

"Is it always like this?" Ashley asks putting her arms around Spencer.

"Not always. Every once in a while they all sleep through the night."

"I never knew this." Ashley hugs her tighter.

"Kinda hard to know when your hardly home." Spencer's response makes Ashley tense. Spencer feels the tension and wishes she could take back what was said. She turns in Ashley's arms so she is facing her beautiful wife. "I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean it that way."

Blue eyes match brown eyes and the two stand quiet for a few minutes.

"You're right though." Ashley quietly acknowledges. "I'm not home enough to know the routines." Ashley takes a deep breath before continuing. "Hell our daughter didn't want me to comfort her."

Spencer places her forehead on Ashley's and draws her in for a soft kiss. They stand like that for a few minutes reconnecting, feeling and Spencer comforting.

A disturbance downstairs draws their attention.

"Who would that be?" Ashley pulls her robe tighter and grabs whatever she could use as a weapon, which at the time is a plastic bat from Clays room. Spencer looks at what Ashley has grabbed and chuckles.

Spencer looks at the clock, goes down the hallway to Abby's room. "Abby." Spencer replies spying the messy empty bed in the room that looks like a tornado hit it.

They walk to the top of their stairs and find a young man helping a very intoxicated Abby into the door.

"She's drunk?" Ashley replies as Spencer quickly goes downstairs and helps the young man bring in Abby, who is having a really hard time walking. Ashley gathers her self at the sight she sees, goes and helps bring Abby in before sitting her on the bench in the foyer.

'Who the hell are you?" Ashley bluntly blurts out. "Where're Erica and Mitchell?"

"I'm Malcolm." Malcolm replies avoiding eye contact "I don't know." Malcolm looks at Abby a bit scared. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what she took." He tries to explain.

"Mom?" Abby's dark chocolate eyes, Ashley's eyes, glazed and red, look up at Spencer and grins. "I shhhheepy."

Spencer takes a deep breath looking at her daughter who is a hot mess. "Thank you Malcolm, we'll take it from here." Spencer motions for Ashley to get a side of Abby and help her upstairs.

Malcolm excuses him self and leaves. Ashley shuts and locks the door. She looks at the picture before her, Abby obviously beyond intoxication and Spencer struggling to keep her anger under control while trying to help get Abby upstairs. Ashley goes over and takes Abby on the other side as the two walk her upstairs, to her room.

"I'mmmmm…..ick…" Abby slurs while trying to sit down.

Ashley grabs the wastebasket and puts it right in front of Abby just in time as the teen vomits. Spencer holds back her hair as the teen continues to vomit.

"We could get drunk off the smell alone." Ashley declares watching her daughter dry heave into the basket.

Spencer doesn't say anything. Ashley knows very well that she is fuming inside. Spencer quietly lays Abby on her bed when she feels heavy breathing. Abby has passed out.

"Help me get her undressed." Spencer's stressful tone sends shivers down Ashley's spine.

"How often has she done this?" Ashley questions helping pull off Abby's shoes and pants.

"First time." Spencer responds stopping to look at something on the teens back. "Oh she is beyond grounded for weeks." Ashley looks to see what Spencer is reacting about. She sees the tattoo on Abby's lower back.

"We told her no tattoos until she's 18." Ashley replies. "How'd she get one?"

"How'd you get yours?" Spencer giving Ashley as seriously think about it look.

"Fake ID." Ashley quietly responds looking at Abby. She looks around the room. "Where would she keep it?"

"We'll ask in the morning." Spencer rolls Abby over and sees the infinity tattoo with initials. "Damn it."

"Spence, well handle things in the morning." Ashley reminds her wife.

They continue to undress a passed out Abby, put a shirt on her and leave her sleeping. They check on the other kids, all still asleep. "Thank God." Ashley sighs check in on Parker who is still fast asleep

The duo make their way to their room, they take off their robes, crawl into bed. Ashley pulls Spencer close to her, holding her tight. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I apologize I uploaded the wrong rewrite earlier. It is important to note that Mitchell's father does not know he is gay and Mitchell is not openly gay as of yet. Only Erica and Abby know this.

Chapter 3

Carlin Home

 _Spencer and Abby have made their way to her parent's house for dinner one night while Ashley was away on tour. Abby is sitting playing with her food._

" _Abby, you need to eat." Spencer patiently tells the young girl._

" _No." Abby shakes her head pushing her plate away._

" _Abigail…" Spencer begins sighing._

" _Young lady, you will sit there till your plate is clean." Paula interrupts Spencer._

 _This command from Paula does not sit well with either Abby or Spencer._

" _You're not my mommy!" The little girl yells giving a defiant 'Ashley look' to Paula. "I don't have to listen to you."_

" _Abigail, you do not talk to an adult like that." Paula corrects the younger girl._

" _I don't like you." Abby replies as she leaves the table and takes off upstairs._

 _Paula goes to follow. Spencer stops her._

" _Mom." Spencer quietly says with a warning tone. "I will take care of this."_

 _Spencer gets up and follows the path of her daughter._

Present Day:

Carlin-Davies Home

Spencer and Ashley are in the kitchen making breakfast. Parker is in her high chair throwing cheerios on the floor. Carson is playing with his French toast.

"Honey, don't throw food on the floor." Ashley smiles picking up cheerios that Parker has thrown.

"No." Parker throws more on the floor.

"You don't want cheerios?" Spencer asks looking at her 'mini-me' daughter. If Abigail is Ashley's 'mini-me' than Parker was Spencer's.

"No." Parker throws more on the floor.

"Parker Elizabeth, I told you to not throw Cheerios on the floor." Ashley stands hands on hips, beside her daughter's high chair, trying to not get frustrated with the toddler.

"No." Parker throws more on the floor.

Spencer grins as Ashley crinkles her nose and picks up more cheerios.

"Parker, what do you want?" Ashley sighs.

"No." Parker replies looking up at Ashley with brightest blue eyes and smiles. Ashley smiles and pats the toddler on the head taking the rest of the cheerios off tray. She puts them back into a baggie. "Sooo….when do we wake sleeping beauty?" Ashley tries to suppress a yawn and covers her mouth as she gets Parker more milk.

"No" Parker takes the cup and starts to drink it. Ashley rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Word of the day?" Ashley again crinkles her nose smiling.

"Must be." Spencer gets a paper towel, wets it and walks over to Carson. "Let me finish getting the kid's breakfast and then we'll deal with her together." Spencer replies wiping Carson off of sticky syrup.

Clay enters the kitchen, just have woken up. He sits down and Spencer gives him some French toast. He takes a huge bite then asks. "When are Grandma and Grandpa coming?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Spencer kindly reminds him.

"Sorry." Clay replies mouth still full. He smiles and Spencer puts her hand on his head.

"Later today."

"Uncle Aiden?" Clay takes another bite.

"He said he'd try to make it." Spencer replies.

When they were having kids, they realized how important it was for the kids to also have a male figure in their lives. Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Glen and Uncle Aiden stepped up and do a lot with the kids. They do "guy things" with them, like fishing, baseball, camping..things Ashley and Spencer really don't like doing.

"No." Parker throws her cup on the floor after finishing her milk. Spencer goes over, picks up the cup, and puts it in the sink. Parker becomes upset trying to reach the cup.

"You shouldn't have thrown it on the floor." Spencer softly explains while taking Parker out of her high chair. "Why don't you and your brother's watch cartoons? Mama and I need to wake your sister."

The two herd the younger kids into the downstairs playroom. Spencer turns on Little Einstein's and Carson and Parker are enthralled with the show. Clay however starts to play with some toys.

Spencer takes Ashley's hand, as the two make their way upstairs to their daughter's bedroom. They open the door to see their daughter still asleep.

"Is this really only her first time?" Ashley inquires, trying to hide the guilty feeling for not really knowing.

"Yes, that I know of." Spencer squeezes her hand for reassurance.

The two talked last night in bed before falling asleep about how to handle this situation. Since it really was Abby's first time coming home trashed, they decided to make it as miserable as possible for the hungover teenager. Both hoping this would help prevent any more nights like this. Spencer being the sole parent while Ashley was away couldn't help but compare the two. With their actions, little gestures, and their carefree attitude towards certain things, you would think they were twins. Spencer never thought in her dreams she'd be dealing with a teenage Ashley as an adult. Ashley was thinking the same thing, why did the parent's curse of 'your kids will be just like you, but worse' have to exist?

The two make eye contact and nod their heads before entering Abby's room. Ashley goes over and starts jumping on the bed, as Spencer opens the curtains, allowing really bright sunlight in.

"Rise and Shine!" Spencer yells opening all the curtains.

"What the f…" Abby's eyes fly open looking around. "Where am I?" She asks taking a few minutes to get her bearings, the realization when she sees Ashley and Spencer before her with their arms folded. "Shit."

"Excuse me?" Spencer asks looking at the bewildered look on her daughters face.

"How'd I get home?"

"Malcolm." Ashley looks at Abby. "Such a lovely nice young man to have brought our daughter home in this condition." Sarcastically adds. "Spence, we'll have to have him over for dinner sometime to thank him."

"Yes, yes we will" Spencer plays along with her wife.

Abby lies back down and puts her pillow over her eyes.

"Oh no." Spencer takes the pillow off her face. "It's time to get up, get dressed and come down stairs for a nice breakfast of French toast, milk…" Spencer is interrupted as at the mention of food, Abby quickly gets up to go to the bathroom and vomits again.

"You're evil." Ashley smirks looking at Spencer who just gives an innocent shrug.

"What I was just explaining what was for breakfast." Spencer innocently quips.

Abby enters back into the room looking at her parents vaguely remembering what went on last night. Spencer hands her a glass of water and two Tylenol. Abby takes it and drinks the glass of water.

"Nice tattoos by the way." Ashley adds. "We want your fake Id, phone and you're grounded." Ashley pauses looking at Spencer. "Actually we don't know how long yet."

Abby continues to look at them blankly, really having a hard time remember what went on to have her parents really upset. The last thing she remembers is having a shot that someone handed her.

Spencer stops and looks at the bewildered look on their daughter's face. "What exactly did you do last night?" She realizes this maybe a little more serious than just being hung over.

Abby just shrugs. "I was with friends." She simply replies.

Spencer sighs. It was pointless. Their daughter was not someone to tell on someone else to get them in trouble. Abby had always been this way, often taking punishments for others. Spencer remembers one time when Abby was in second grade, she missed out on recess for three weeks because she wouldn't tell on one of her peers. This fact was especially true if it involved Mitchell and Erica, both being as fiercely loyal as Abby. Spencer both admired and despised all at the same time. These teens have been through so much together, often getting accused of things, she hoped, they didn't do, but also unwilling to turn on the other. If one did something, the other two took the blame just as much as that one. They took care of each other.

Spencer folds her arms and looks at her daughter concerned. "Abby, do you even know what you took?"

"I had just had a couple drinks okay." Abby attitude towards this makes Spencer's temper increase.

"No it's not okay." Spencer's firm furious tone and folded arms, makes Abby back down. It is not a look Spencer often gets, nor a tone she often uses with her children, but she was so disappointed in her daughter right now.

Ashley cocks her head to the side looking her daughter up and down. "Who's Malcolm?" Ashley asks sitting down on the bed next to her.

"A friend from school." Abby replies.

"How come we've never met him?" Spencer sits down on the other side. Abby goes silent again.

"Well we mean it when we say we'll be having him over for dinner." Ashley looks at her daughter. "I want that Id."

Abby goes over to a desk drawer, pulls out the ID and hands it to Ashley. Ashley looks at it. "The other one as well." She replies knowing that when she was a teenager she had a back up ID in case she lost her. Just like Ashley, Abby does. She goes over to her jewelry box, lifts up the bottom and takes out a second fake ID.

"These are really good." Ashley looks up and hands them to Spencer who twists them in her hand looking at the realistic ID's. "I suppose we have to call Mitchell and Erica's parents?" Ashley looks at Spencer knowing that as a parent now, she would want to know.

"Don't." Abby says frantically. "Mitchell doesn't have one." She adds quickly.

"Abs," Ashley replies quietly.

"Is he safe at his house?" Abby remains silent. "If something is going on, you need to tell an adult." Spencer encourages her daughter. Abby remains silent not saying anything.

Ashley and Spencer share the same concerned look. Clay makes his way upstairs interrupting them.

"Parker wants juice." He replies walking into his room.

Spencer nods and leaves the room.

"This conversation isn't over." Ashley tells Abby as the two leave to go with their other children. "Get showered and we'll see you downstairs." Ashley takes Abby's phone off her desk as she leaves. "You'll get this back after your grounding."

Abby goes into the bathroom to get ready.

Later that day…..

Arthur, Paula, Chelsea and Glen have all gathered around the picnic table in the backyard. Paula is holding her granddaughter Parker. Arthur is manning the grill cooking some steaks. Glen and Chelsea are playing basketball with Clay and Carson. Abby is lying on a lawn chair, eyes covered with sunglasses, sleeping. Ashley and Spencer are in the kitchen looking out their picture window that is by the sink.

"Should we call Mitchell's and Erica's parents?" Ashley questions as she puts her arms around Spencer.

"No." Spencer replies turning to face her wife.

"Really?" Ashley looks at Spencer shocked.

"We don't have all the facts. It was just our daughter that came home intoxicated. We don't even know if they were even there or involved." "

Ashley crinkles her nose and kisses Spencer. "I love when you sound all lawyery."

Spencer kisses her back. "I would rather talk to Mitchell first, get a feeling for the situation." She pauses for a few seconds. "I want to keep him safe and not put him in any harm. There's something going on there that no one is talking about."

The two stand holding each other for a few minutes. They watch the activities outside how everyone is interacting. Their eyes fall on their sleeping daughter Abby.  
They hold hands as they go outside. Paula looks up with Parker still on her lap and smiles. Ashley walks over and sits on the chair next to Abby, drawing Paula's attention. Ashley shakes Abby awake.

"Abby sick?" Paula inquires.

"Mommy." Parker lifts her arms towards Spencer.

Spencer takes Parker into her arms and forces a smile "No. It's more like dealing with the morning after."

"Oh." Paula looks over at Ashley and Abby talking.

Paula goes to say something and Spencer interrupts her. "We have it under control mom. She's our daughter." Spencer kindly reminds her.

When Abigail went to live with Ashley and Spencer, the two were still teenagers raising a child together. Paula tried to do as much to help, Spencer going to college and Ashley working on her music, that Paula, in true Paula fashion, would step on their toes while taking care of Abby. It caused another argument, and rift, but with the help of Arthur reeling Paula in, she stopped being a parent and started being a grandparent to Abby.

"Abby, why don't you come help me on grill?" Arthur replies having heard the conversation his daughter just had with her mother.

Abby reluctantly gets up and goes over to help Arthur with the grill. Arthur puts his arms around her and gives her a side hug. "We've all made stupid decisions." Arthur whispers into his granddaughter's ear. "Just need to learn from them."

Abby shakes her head in understanding and helps Arthur finish grilling everyone dinner.

TBC 

7


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Carlin-Davies house: in the beginning**

Ashley and Spencer are making out in their bedroom. Ashley is straddling Spencer and peppering kiss all over.

" _I was thinking." Ashley replies kissing her way down Spencer's neck. Spencer is unable to speak as Ashley begins to move her hands exploring the body she knows oh so well. "I want to have another baby." Spencer opens her eyes and looks at Ashley, trying to refocus on what she is saying. Ashley giggles looking into Spencer's dark eyes. "I was thinking I'd take time away from music and have our baby."_

 _Spencer focus's her eyes on Ashley as the other girl continues to push the limits._

 _Just then a tiny scream can be heard from down the hallway. "Mommy, mama."_

 _Ashley stops what she has been doing to Spencer as the two suddenly become quiet. Little feet can be heard running towards their bedroom door. The door slowly opens and Abby appears crying._

 _Ashley gets off Spencer with a growl as she pulls a pillow over her face letting out a soft scream._

" _Baby girl come here." Spencer rearranges her clothing to make sure everything is covered as she pats the bed between her and the love of her life._

 _Abby quietly brings her blanket and stuffed animal over and crawls up onto the bed between her mommies. Spencer helps the younger girl settle down, rubbing the side of her face. She smiles as Ashley looks at them with a grin._

" _You really want another?" Spencer chuckles, seeing the sexual frustration in Ashley's eyes, as she puts her hand on Ashley's face pulling her in for a kiss._

" _Yes" Ashley smiles into the kiss looking down at their now sleeping daughter._

"Then let's do it." Spencer pulls back grinning.

Carlin-Davies Home

Despite almost being late, Ashley and Spencer got Clay and Abby to school on time. Now, they are sitting on the love seat, in the playroom drinking coffee watching Parker and Carson play.

"Spence," Ashley looks at her wife, a serious look.

"Ash?" Bright blue eyes meet chocolate brown.

"I've been thinking." Ashley pauses. "I should stop the tour and come home." Ashley says quietly. "I'm missing so much of my children's lives…. I vowed to never be like my father."

Spencer holds Ashley tight as the two continue to watch their younger children play.

"What would you do?" Spencer inquires playing with Ashley's hair.

"I figured I could still write music, you know open up my old studio."

"And your band would be okay with that?"

"I don't know." Ashley replies. "I'm sure after a while they'll be able to find another singer. Bands replace singers all the time."

Ashley and Spencer sit and watch their kids continue to play and allow the comfortable silence to ease their thoughts. Both women's hands unconsciously caressing the other.

The ringing of a telephone interrupts their silence.

King High School

Students are at their lockers, getting all the materials needed for their next period class. John is standing with a group of his friends watching a video on his phone. Abby, Mitchell and Erica walk pass the group.

"Damn Abby, had I known you were putting on a show I woulda made it over the weekend?" One of the boys gets a huge grin on his face, as he looks Abby up and down.

Abby walks over and quickly snatches the phones out of the boy's hand. The terrified look on her face says it all. Mitchell and Erica become greatly concerned.

"You bastard, what did you give me?" Abby angrily shoves John up against a locker.

"I didn't give you anything you didn't want." John smugly replies.

"What the hell did you put in my drink? I don't remember shit from that night."

"You said you wanted to have a little fun, so I made it happen." John tries to pull away from Abby's grip and get his phone.

"You pompous ass." Erica helps push John up against the locker. "What did you give her?"

Mitchell is holding back the rest of the group as best as he can. Malcolm arrives on the scene and without questioning joins Mitchell.

"What's happening?" Malcolm pushes one of John's friends back.

"John's responsible for what happened over the weekend. He has a video." Mitchell points towards the phone in Abby's hand.

Before Malcolm can get he phone, with the help of a friend, John manages to get free from Abby and Erica.

"Is there a problem?" A male teacher and security guard approach the group.

"No." All the teenagers reply at once.

The late bell rings. Mr. Kennedy, the math teacher, gets a menacing grin on his face. "Everyone get to class then." He turns to Abby. "Miss Carlin-Davies, what class are you to be in?" .

"Chorus."

"Let me escort you there." Mr. Kennedy feigns a smile.

Abby rolls her eyes as she enters the chorus room. 

"So happy you can join us today Miss Carlin-Davies." The chorus teacher, Miss Smith looks Mr. Kennedy. "I'll mark as a late?"

Mr. Kennedy nods his head yes as Abby shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever seriously, do you get off when students get in trouble or what?" Abby pauses looking Miss Smith up and down. "But seriously you're not my type."

"OFFICE NOW!" Miss Smith yells and points, as the other students in the room try not to laugh.

"Guess ya do." Abby chuckles as she turns and leaves the room, but before she is fully out of the room she turns and bows. "Gladly."

Mr. Kennedy escorts Abby to the office.

"How's your day going Gladys?" Abby greets, as she sees her everyday.

Mr. Miller, the vice principal and disciplinarian comes out, sees Abby, gets a grim look, as Mr. Kennedy goes into his office. Five minutes later, Mr. Kennedy comes out and Mr. Miller motions for Abby to enter his office.

Abby takes a seat in her usual chair as the vice principal goes behind his desk, pulls out Abby's semi-thick file, folds his hands and looks at her.

"So I am told we are having some issues today?" Mr. Miller looks at Abby.

"Some people can't handle sarcasm?" Abby innocently smiles.

"Why is it always during chorus you're in here?" Mr. Miller sighs and puts his hand on his head.

"I've asked to be transferred out of chorus." Abby quietly reminds him.

"There are no more openings in other electives." Mr. Miller reminds her.

"You know, I can be out of your hair if you give me another study hall?" Abby crinkles her nose as she continues to smile innocently at the VP.

"Not a chance. Study halls give you too much free time." Abby rolls her eyes as Mr. Miller gets his serious face on. "What happened in the hallway before classes with Mr. John Smith?" Mr. Miller asks knowing that these two have been going at since they were kids and it seems to escalate every year. Yet neither is willing to turn on the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abby replies looking him in the eyes.

Mr. Miller gives a frustrated sigh as he lifts the receiver to make the phone call, knowing the Carlin-Davies number by heart. "You do know, not all of us are out to get you." He says as he punches in the number he has done so many times, it might as well be on speed dial.

Meanwhile at King Elementary school

Clay is sitting in the office as well. He was sent there after pushing and punching a student who was making fun of him for reading. However previously this same student was making fun of another student for having two daddies. When Clay stood beside the other student, the bully started to call Clay gay. Clay just had enough and ended up punching him right in the nose, causing it to bleed.

After five minutes of the teacher being in the Principals office, the Principal opens the door and calls for Clay.

"Clay Raiff Carlin-Davies." The Principal calls out and Clay starts to cry as he enters the office. This is the first time he's really been sent to the principal's office to get into trouble.

"It's okay son." The Principal replies looking at the tear soaked face of Clay. "We're going to call your parents and let you go home for the rest of the day."

The Principal dials the Carlin-Davies number looking at it from the chart.

Carlin-Davies Home

Spencer gets off the phone and has a very worried look on her face. Ashley instantly stands up getting worried looking at Spencer.

"That was Clay's Principal." Spencer says. "He was in a fight and they're sending him home for the rest of the day."

"Clay?" Ashley looks shocked. "Our Clay?"

"Yes." Spencer goes to grab her keys and purse and goes to leave.

The phone rings again Spencer stops at the door as Ashley answers it. "Ashley Carlin-Davies." She gets a more angered look on her face while speaking. "Yes, I understand, someone will be there." Ashley looks over at Spencer. "Will your father be able to watch the munchkins? One of us has to go to a conference for our daughter."

Spencer sighs nodding. "I'll call."

Carson looks at his parents. "I wanna go." Carson quickly opens the gate, allowing Parker to escape as well. He runs over to put his shoes on.

"I go." Parker says getting a pair of Spencer's shoes on.

Spencer looks down at her two youngest and smiles. "Not this time my babies." She replies picking Parker up out of her shoes.

"How about Grandpa come watch you." Ashley says excited before Carson can get to upset.

Carson perks up and runs around " Grandpa, Grandpa."

Parker follows suit trying to chase after Carson. 'Pa, Pa." She yells as well.

Spencer and Ashley smile as they move the children back into the playroom.

"Go ahead and get Clay." Ashley tells Spencer. "I'll wait till dad gets here and I'll go to Abby's school."

"Okay."

They kiss bye, Parker starts to smack her lips, Spencer picks her up and kisses her as well. Parker reaches out for Ashley and Ashley takes her. Parker kisses her as well.

Spencer leaves.

Kings Elm School

Spencer arrives at the school to find Clay and another student are sitting in the guidance office coloring. The guidance counselor comes out and closes the door.

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies" She politely greets, remembering Spencer from their time with Abby.

"What happened?" Spencer gets straight to the point.

"Clay punched a student." The Guidance counselor goes on to explain. "From what we've gathered, he was sticking up for another student and himself. I guess all day this student was bullying Clay and another boy. Despite Clay and the other student ignoring this bully, the bully never let up."

"I see." Spencer says looking in and seeing Clay with another student coloring. "What was he being bullied about?"

"Reading. We know Clay is having a hard time learning to read, he gets math so fast, but reading we know he struggles." The counselor takes a deep breath and goes on. "Clay didn't punch the student until he made a derogatory comment about Clay being gay and the student having two daddies and Clay having two mommies"

"Oh." Spencer takes a deep breath. She never condoned violence, but felt Clay was in his right.

"Clay tried to use his words, but this student wouldn't back down." The Guidance counselor takes a deep breath. "We have a zero tolerance policy Mrs. Carlin-Davies. Unfortunately we have to suspend Clay for three days."

"And the other student?"

"He is being suspended as well."

"What is going to be done so this won't happen again? How are you going to keep my son and the other student safe?"

The guidance counselor and Spencer continue to talk. When they are done, Clay comes out of the office. Spencer gives him a big hug. Another student follows him.

"Mom, this is Stephen." Clay introduces his new friend.

"Hi Stephen, it's nice to meet you." Spencer puts her hand out for Stephen to shake.

"Hi" Stephen replies quietly shaking Spencer's hand.

"Can he come to dinner and play?" Clay asks looking at his newfound friend.

"We need to talk first Clay." Spencer kindly says looking up at the guidance counselor.

"But I'm sure we can have Stephen over someday." Spencer looks at Stephen and gives him a warm smile. "Thank you for everything." Spencer tells the counselor as Clay gathers up his school bag.

King High School

Abby is sitting in the secretary's office when Ashley arrives. She sits straight up looking a bit confused as Ashley enters, her body language saying she's beyond pissed.

"Where's mom?"

"She is dealing with something else, so I came." Ashley flatly says to Abby.

Mr. Miller comes out of his office when he hears the conversation. "Spen….Ashley?" The vice principal's surprise tone

"Sean?" Ashley replies and accepts a hug from her long time school friend. "You work here?"

"Vice Principal and Disciplinarian." Sean replies with a smile. "Well I'm use to dealing with Spencer. I didn't realize you were home."

"I have a couple weeks off before finishing my tour."

"Please come inside." Sean Miller motions for Ashley to enter the office. He also motions for Abby to follow. Abby quietly follows the two adults into the office.

Sean takes a seat behind his desk as he opens a file. "Well looking at Abigail's file, this is her tenth tardy which results in two weeks detentions."

Ashley looks at the semi thick file. Spencer said Abby's been acting out, but didn't realize how 'acting out' Abby had been. Ashley shoots Abby a very pissed off look, Abby briefly looks away before matching Ashley's glare.

"There's also this on going challenge of turning in homework and projects as well as attending classes." Sean continues to address some issues they've been having lately.

"Why are you not doing homework?" Ashley directly asks Abigail.

"I don't see the point, I'm passing aren't I." Abby shrugs her shoulders and has a smart-ass tone to her answer.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Ashley glares at Abby.

"Abigail, why don't you let your mother and I talk."

Abby leaves the office going out talking to the secretary. Mitchell and Erica come walking into the office.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchell looks past Abby into the VP's office seeing Ashley.

"What happened?" Erica asks concerned.

Before Abby could say anything Ashley comes walking out, grabs Abby's arm.

"Mitchell, Erica, take a good look at her now, it's going to be awhile before you see her again." Ashley takes Abby out of the office, still holding her arm.

Unknown to them, some students have their cell phone out taking pictures and videotaping.

"I can walk you know.' Abby tries to free her arm.

"Don't." Ashley warns. They arrive at Ashley's convertible. "Get in."

Abby gets in while Ashley gets in on the drivers side. Ashley starts the car and the two drives off school property in uncomfortable silence. Abby keeps looking at Ashley.

"I'm done." Ashley breaks the silence refusing to look at her teenage daughter. "I know teenagers have their rebellious ways, hell I even did some stupid things, but I am done with this behavior of yours." Abby remains silent. "Why aren't you going to chorus? You can sing?"

"Because I don't want to be compared to you." Abby blurts out.

"Well here's what's going to happen, mom and I will be looking into private schools."

"Mom said."

"Well mom and I will have a long discussion about this." Ashley informs Abigail. "Things need to change."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carlin-Davies Home

 _Ashley and Spencer are in the middle of making love when their door flies open. Ashley is on top dominating Spencer._

" _Shit." Ashley pulls the sheet over Spencer and herself. "thought you locked the door?"_

" _I thought you locked the door." Spencer breathlessly replies, covering her body with the sheet Ashley pulled up._

" _Abby? Now isn't a good time." Ashley replies looking at her daughter who is covered in her sweat._

" _I want mommy." Abby quietly replies running over to Spencer. Spencer again helps Abby settle down and gentle rubs Abby side to help the girl fall asleep. "Where are your clothes?" Abby looks at Spencer than at Ashley._

" _Mommy and I were just having a tickle fight." Ashley explains._

 _Abby gives an 'as if', crinkled nose look to Ashley, Spencer places a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "I don't believe you." She sighs laying settling down against Spencer and closing her eyes._

" _It appears her nightmares are getting worse." Ashley lays back down facing Spencer and Abby. Their intertwined hands above their heads._

 _Spencer shakes her head yes as she continues to use one hand to rub Abby's side. Ashley uses her other hand pulling her two favorite girls into her arms. She kisses Abby's forehead before kissing Spencer. "I love you."_

" _I love you too." Spencer whispers._

" _I wuv you three." A small voice replies back._

 _The next morning Ashley wakes early to see Spencer holding tight to Abby and Abby snuggled into Spencer peacefully. She grinned as she grabbed her camera and started to take pictures. This was her life, and she was happy with it._

Carlin-Davies Home

They next day…

Ashley is sitting in her old studio playing a few chords on the guitar and writing them down. She had been on the phone with her band trying to work out a way to end the tour early so she could be home. It was a lot easier said than done and her frustration was getting to her. She takes a drink of the whiskey sitting next to her as she plays a few chords to a song.

Ashley and Spencer had just had a very heated discussion about Abigail, boarding school, behavior of their other son, which surprise they agreed that although Clay shouldn't have punched another student, they felt he did it for the right reasons. The discussion ended with both women furiously disagreeing about how to approach Abigail. Spencer not ever wanting to send her away, or any of the kids for that matter, was beyond being upset that Ashley had mentioned this.

Ashley takes a shot of whiskey as she continues to go down memory lane. The first year Abby came to live with Ashley and Spencer had been a challenging one. Abby was not in school yet, but her mind was advanced, often leading to times of uncomfortable moments in the shopping mall, or at home. She'd even have nightmares and come running in at the most inopportune time, to sleep with Spencer and Ashley. Finding her mom's naked and not buying the tickle fight story, they had a conversation about the naked body. As much of an appropriate conversation one could have with their almost 4-year-old daughter. One night it was so bad that Abby slept in their bed for a week.

Ashley smiled remembering waking up to Abby's little hand across her face, or little body snuggled into hers. But her favorite was when Abby would be snuggled into Spencer and Spencer's arms would be wrapped tight around her. Ashley even took a picture one time of the two sleeping beauties of her life. Where did that innocent little girl go…right she is now this hormonal teenager who is too smart for her own good.

Ashley remembers back to when she was a hormonal teenager. Yes she's made some mistakes, one mistake even gave Abigail, yes she pushed the limits of underage drinking, both of them did, but they also grew up and grew together. The only thing Abby seems to be is growing to be more rebellious.

Spencer and Ashley vowed to learn from their parent's mistakes. They would be more open with sexuality (duh), and even allowing their kids to make their own mistakes and suffer the consequences. Ashley was having a hard time with certain 'mistakes' their teenage daughter was having and pissed that Spencer had been so relaxed about giving information out while she was on the road.

Yes their family was well off. But Spencer insisted the children learn to earn things and not have them just handed to them. That is the way they were being raised. The kids had chores, according to ages and were able to earn what they wanted. Spencer and Ashley always met the needs of the children, but their wants were being taught. They did chores they earned an allowance. Even when threatened to not be able to get her drivers licenses till her grades were up, didn't phase Abby one bit. 'There's buses and Mitchell drives' was Abby's response.

Abby however had gotten out of control.

Ashley didn't blame Spencer. Spencer had a job and three other kids to look after. Ashley blamed herself for not being there, for turning into the absentee parent.

Ashley takes another shot of whiskey as her memories of the kids continue to occupy her mind. She is pulled out when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ashley replies setting the bottle aside.

Spencer enters and looks around seeing the bottle. "Whiskey, really Ashley?" Spencer folds her arms disappointed.

"Don't." Ashley replies closing her eyes. "I don't want to fight."

Spencer takes a deep breath. "The kids want to say goodnight, but if you've drank to much I'll let them know you're working." Spencer sharply implies.

"I haven't drunk to much." Ashley calmly replies trying to keep her cool knowing another fight won't help. "Give me a minute and I'll be up."

Spencer leaves, goes upstairs and looks in on the kids who are getting ready for bed. Parker is already lying down and half asleep. Spencer goes over to the crib and looks down. Parker rolls over and smiles then closes her eyes. Spencer kisses her hand and then lays it on Parker.

Carson is in his bathroom brushing his teeth. He has gotten toothpaste everywhere.

"Look I did all by self." Carson shows Spencer, toothpaste all over face and PJ's. Carson has the proudest smile on his face.

"Yes, yes you did." Spencer cracks a smile. "Now help me cleanup." She hands the little boy a wet paper towel and they begin to wipe off the toothpaste.

"Wow!" Ashley shows up in the bathroom seeing the toothpaste mess. "What happened here?"

"I brushed by self!" Carson answers proudly.

"You sure did kid." Ashley crinkles her nose, walks over and starts helping Spencer and Carson clean up.

Fifteen minutes later, bedtime story and clean PJ's Carson is fast asleep in his bed. Ashley and Spencer quietly get off Carson's bed and go into the hallway. They go to Clay's room. Clay is not here.

"Clay?"

Hearing voices come from Abby's room, the two walk to the door. They come to a complete stop. Shocked they look in to see the clothes picked up, things put away, bed made.

"Did we just travel through a time loop?" Ashley whispers to Spencer.

"I don't know." Spencer whispers back.

They stand in the doorway not known to the two sitting on Abby's bed. Clay is trying to read to Abby, but is getting frustrated.

"Clay." Abby says quietly. "I want you to do something for me." Abby gets a piece of paper and pencil and hands it to Clay. 'Write my name."

"Why?" Clay asks taking the pencil and paper.

"Just do it."

Clay writes down Abby's name. He hands it to Abby it reads 'Addy'. Abby gets up and pulls CD's out with books. "When you read, listen to these. This is how I learned to read and they are some of my favorites. They should help you." Abby replies handing over the books. Clay gives her a questioning look. "Trust me okay." Abby smiles.

"That explains it. I can't believe we haven't caught it before." Spencer wants to kick her self for not realizing why Clay was having a hard time reading.

"Realize what?" Ashley whispers looks at Spencer perplexed.

"Clay's dyslexic." Spencer confirms in a hushed tone.

"Wouldn't the school have caught it?" Ashley scrutinizes.

"Clay has 40 kids in his classroom." Spencer replies. "Lack of funding for teachers." Spencer explains.

"Maybe we should send them to private school." Ashley suggests.

"Maybe" Spencer continues to watch their children get along. "but not boarding school, that is out of the question."

Ashley and Spencer watch in silence a bit longer as Abby reads from a Ninjago book.

Clay looks up and smiles. "Mom, mama." He shows the books Abby gave him. "Abby says these will help me read." He shows the books with CD's. "They helped her and she gave them to me." 

"Did she now?" Spencer glances at Abby before smiling at Clay. "How about we put those in your room." Spencer walks Clay to his room.

Ashley enters looking around Abby's room. "There is a floor." She sarcastically claims.

"Yes." Abby responds not looking at Ashley.

"That was nice of you to give Clay your favorite books." Ashley replies knowing how much those books met to Abby. They were among the few things she brought with her from Aiden's house. Spencer and Abby would sit and read those books together for hours.

"He needs them more than I do." Abby replies nonchalantly.

Ashley's phone goes off with a text message. It's from Kayla. 'Turn to E news NOW!' It reads. Ashley takes Abby's remote and turns it on turning it to E news. "Spence get in here now." There's a picture of Raiff Davies on the screen.

"It looks like the late rock stars bad boy Raiff Davies Granddaughter doesn't fall to far from the tree. This exclusive video shows Raiff Davies daughter Ashley Davies pulling the delinquent teen out of high school."

The channel shows phone footage from the other day at King High of Ashley and Abby including audio.

Before Abby could say anything Ashley comes walking out, grabs Abby's arm. "Mitchell, Erica, take a good look at her now, it's going to be awhile before you see her again." Ashley takes Abby out of the office, still holding her arm.

"I can walk you know.' Abby tries to free her arm.

"Don't." Ashley warns. They arrive at Ashley's convertible. "Get in."

"That is all we have but sources report that Abigail Carlin-Davies isn't exactly a model citizen.

Another phone video is shown of Abby that night when John had slipped something. She is falling over drunk, stripping her clothes off, shows her chest to some boys and kissing couple different people. Mitchell can be seen in the background kissing a boy.

Abby doesn't notice anything but Mitchell being with a boy. His father is going to flip out and that is where her focus is at this moment not hearing her moms asking questions.

Ashley turns off the TV and turns to her daughter. "What the hell was that?" Abby is clearly in her own little world. "Abigail Leigh, you answer me right now." Ashley puts her hand on her daughters shoulder shacking her out of her thoughts.

Abby stands quiet and stares at both her mothers. She shrugs her shoulders and remains quiet. Ashley's cell phone goes off.

"Yeah I just saw." Ashley replies looking at Abby. 

Spencer walks over and puts her arms around Abby. Abby falls to the floor devastated, Spencer follows her down still holding her.

"Do we know who gave them the footage so we can sue?" Ashley begins to pace back and forth as Spencer tries to comfort Abby. "See what you can do." Ashley hangs up the phone and looks at Spencer comforting Abby. "This is why we ask you to not do stupid things." Ashley furiously.

"Ash not now." Spencer venomously warns.

Ashley shakes her head, furiously. "No this is what happens when you decide to break the rules, you're now suffering the consequences. We've told you there is always someone watching because of who you are." Ashley takes a deep breath. "We warned you."

Abby doesn't say anything, but looks up with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She really didn't remember being that bad that night.

Ashley puts her hands on her hips and takes another deep breath. Her phone rings again, she leaves the room to answer it.

Later that night

Abby is lying awake in her bed, her thoughts are on her best friend Mitchell. There is a knock on her window. She quickly gets up and let's Mitchell in. The sight of the teenage boy makes her gasp. Mitchell has blood coming from a cut above his eye, cheeks swollen and red and nose drops of blood on his shirt from his nose. Without saying a word Abby puts her arms around Mitchell. He winces and she pulls back lifting up his shirt. Revealing massive red spots and bruising appearing.

"I think my ribs are broken." Mitchell manages to get out.

"Lay down." Abby instructs taking Mitchell over to her bed and putting him on his usual side. She disappears into her bathroom coming out with wet wash clothes, bandages and pain killers. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"He was going to find out someway any how." Mitchell puts a hand on Abby's shoulder looking her in the eyes. "This is not your fault."

"No." Abby replies. "It's Johns and he will pay."

Another knock on the window and Erica opens it. She sees Mitchell's state and immediately is on the bed helping Abby clean him up.

An hour later all three have fallen asleep holding each other on Abby's bed.

TBC

7


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tour Bus

 _Ashley and the band are partying it out on the tour bus. Ashley's had a few stiff drinks as she begins to dance around laughing and talking with others. She forgets that there was a writer and photographer invited as she begins to dance with one of the girls the guys brought aboard. The dance soon becomes sexual in content. The photographer snaps pictures. The other party goers stop what they are doing and watch as these two continue to dance._

 _Next Day_

 _Pictures are released on a magazine cover with titles "Davies beds another one" and "Rock-n-roll legacy continues fathers tradition"…_

" _Ashley I want you out of this house." Spencer says over the phone._

" _I didn't do anything with her but dance Spencer." Ashley pleads back._

 _Spencer doesn't reply, she just looks at Abby and baby Clay with tears in her eyes._

Carlin-Davies HomeMaster Bedroom

Ashley and Spencer just got done putting their kids to bed and are in their bedroom. You can cut the tension with a knife as they get ready for bed. Ashley takes a sip from her cup before she begins to speak.

"I can't believe after everything we've warned her about." Ashley takes off her shirt and puts on a nighttime t-shirt. "That this happened."

"She needs our protection Ash." Spencer softly reminds Ashley as she is pulling up a pair of shorts for bed. "I know she knows she made a mistake."

Spencer takes the cup from Ashley's hand and takes a drink,

"I wouldn't…" Ashley tries to warn but gets interrupted.

"Seriously?" Spencer interrupts as she looks disapprovingly at Ashley at the surprise of what type of liquid is in the cup.

"Don't Spence." Ashley begins to take her shirt off. "I'm over 21."

"Whatever." Spencer's agitation is not to be missed as she pulls down the sheets for them to get into bed.

"So I can't have a drink every once in a while?" Ashley gets defensive looking at Spencer.

"I said whatever." Spencer walks away into the bathroom from.

"No you don't get to walk away from this." Ashley replies following Spencer into the bathroom. "Since I've been back and anytime I've wanted a drink you've had nothing but a bug up your ass."

"Ashley stop." Spencer stops and looks Ashley in the eyes. "I'm tired, our daughter is hurting, our kids are asleep. If you want to have a drink, fine, but I'm not arguing about it right now."

Spencer takes her pillow and tries to leave the room. "Where you going?" Ashley grabs her wrist pulling her back towards her.

"I don't want to be around you right now." Spencer sighs trying to open up the door.

"Spence, please don't." Ashley quietly replies.

Meanwhile in Abby's room

Erica is a lying to the right of Abby while Mitchell is on the left. Neither teen has been able to get restful sleep. Abby's door opens and Carson comes running in.

"Abs?" Carson quietly tries to find his sister, not even phased at the fact that Erica and Mitchell are in Abby's bed, being that this happens more often than not, especially when Spencer is at work and the nanny is watching them. "Mama and mommy's door lock and they're yelling."

"Come here." Erica lifts him up and places him in the middle of her and Abby.

Abby lovingly puts her hand on Carson. "It'll be okay."

As Abby says this, a door opens and slams and more yelling can be heard. Carson hides his face as he snuggles between the two teenagers. Not soon after the door slamming, Clay appears at Abby's door. Mitchell moves a little patting the bed and Clay climbs between Abby and Mitchell. Noises can be heard from Parker's room.

"I'll get her." Erica quietly slides out of bed and tip toes to Parker's room, bringing her in and Parker lies with Carson between Erica and Abby.

"I'm glad your parents got you a king size bed." Mitchell quips looking at all the bodies in bed.

Chuckles can be heard until a door opens again.

"ASHLEY let me go." Spencer warns as she once again pulls her arm away from Ashley. "You'll wake the kids and I want to be alone right now."

Clay hides his face and cuddles closer to Mitchell. Mitchell puts his arms around everyone he can reach and at the same time, Erica does the same meeting Mitchell's hand in the middle. Their hands intertwine protectively over the Carlin-Davies children as more whispered yelling can be heard in the hallway.

"I'm not a child Ashley, you will not command me back to bed." Spencer goes to walk downstairs.

"Spencer please, I don't want to spend my last days fighting." Ashley pleads.

Spencer takes a deep breath. "Tonight Ashley, give me space tonight."

Ashley lowers her head in defeat and allows Spencer to walk away. She enters her bedroom and settles in for a restless nights sleep.

The Next Morning

Spencer wakes in the guest room, haven't not really had the best of sleep without Ashley beside her. She looks at the clock wondering why no little bodies have woken her. She gets up and makes her way to Parker's room.

"Parker." She whispers looking in the crib. She doesn't find Parker and decides to check out the rest of the rooms. She stops when she sees Ashley standing in Abby's doorway.

Ashley looks up, smiles and waves for Spencer to join. Spencer smile widens when she sees all the kids cuddled in one bed sleeping peacefully.

Ashley comes up behind her. "I'm sorry." Ashley puts her arms around Spencer waste.

"I just don't like when you drink, you tend to get out of control at times."

"Spence, I'm not like that anymore. I have it under control. The guys and I don't party like we use too." Ashley explains pulling Spencer tight. "I don't want to lose you and our kids."

"I don't want to lose you either." Spencer turns and looks at Ashley. "But I am not allowing our kids to go through what happened last time."

"It won't happen again." Ashley replies looking at Abby, Erica and Mitchell. They are fast asleep with the little ones between them. "Sometimes I wish time would stand still. Remember their first sleep over?"

Spencer laughs. "They snuck a scary movie, couldn't sleep downstairs and we found all three in Abby's bed curled up holding each other sound asleep?"

Ashley and Spencer laugh at the memory. Their memory is interrupted by a little squeal of laughter as they see Parker sitting up. Ashley goes over and picks Parker up trying to not wake everyone else. One of Carson's eyes pop open and he grins.

"What about school?" Ashley replies looking at the three teenagers and Clay still sleeping.

"Clay has three days off, I don't feel right sending…" Spencer stops looking and gasps as she sees Mitchell sitting up unknown that the two are standing there. It is clear that the boy has been beat up by someone.

"Mitchell?" Spencer asks as she approaches the boy slowly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mitchell looks like a deer caught in headlights as he sees Spencer and Ashley talking to him. While Spencer and Ashley look at Mitchell, Erica and Abby make eye contact then pretend to still be asleep.

Mitchell loses it and begins to sob. Spencer goes over to the boy with whom she watched grow up, wraps her arms around her as he begins to break down about his home life, how his father beat him up after seeing the video with him kissing a boy. How he was kicked out of his home for being gay and how much he has missed his mother.

Erica and Abby have tears falling down their eyes as they lay listening to Mitchell. Ashley takes the kids out of the room, Clay is still fast asleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carlin-Davies Home

Spencer, after convincing a distraught Mitchell, put a call into her father to come over ASAP to help with the now displaced teenager.

"Yes, mom. I'm with Mitchell and Abby at home." Erica had placed a call to her parents asking to be excused from school today because she did not want to leave her best friends in their state. "Can you please call and excuse me from school?"

Erica is the youngest child of older parents. Her siblings are already in their late 20's, early 30's. Both her parents are university professors and very open with how to raise their daughter. They were strict when Erica was younger, but now as a teenager, Erica often is left to make her own choices and deal with the consquences of those choices. They tend to treat her more as an adult than the teenager she is. Erica hangs up the phone just as Arthur and Paula enter the house.

The two older adults go over to where Spencer is sitting with Mitchell. Paula begins to look at the bruising and cuts on Mitchell. When she goes to lift his shirt, he winces in great pain.

"You'll need to go to the hospital, I think you have broken rips." Paula sincerely tells Mitchell.

"I can't." Mitchell replies taking Paula's hands off his shirt and pulling it down. "I'll be okay." Mitchell replies not looking at any of the adults in the room.

Erica and Abby sitting in the living room quietly talking. Erica hands Abby her phone as she is getting message from Malcolm who is texting Erica due to Abby being still grounded from her phone. Erica watches Abby text Malcolm back.

"That son of a bitch." Abby reads one of Malcolm's messages, Erica gives her a quizzical look. "John just showed up in a brand new car." Abby doesn't need to look at Erica feeling the girls look on her.

"He sold the video didn't he?" Erica replies getting an agree look on her face.

"Looks like it." Abby begins to type a message to Malcolm quickly. She puts the phone down and stares off for a few minutes. There is an uneasy silence between the two best friends. "I'm not with Malcolm." Abby states. "and I haven't slept with him." She looks at Erica.

"I wasn't asking." Erica finally looks at Abby. "I know that we are not together, even though we're sleeping together." Erica tone is that of anger.

"Erica." Abby quietly replies.

"Don't." Erica reponds. "I knew what I was getting when we became friends with benefits."

"Do you want to stop?" Abby quietly asks.

"Not really." Erica smiles at Abby nudging her at the same time, remember how great in bed they are together and each time it gets better. "Do you?"

"No." Abby quickly replies nudging Erica back. "I'm just not ready for a relationship or commitment."

"I somewhat understand." Erica replies. "But," Abby gives a quizzical look. "You don't want to come out as gay because of your parents."

"I'm 14, I don't know what I am." Abby replies. "I like being with you.." Dark brown eyes look into dark blue eyes.

They are interrupted by Parker running into the room, butt naked, closely followed by Ashley who is carrying a diaper.

"No!" Parker giggles jumping onto Erica's lap. Erica helps hold the toddler down as Ashley mouths the words 'thanks' and puts a diaper on Parker.

Abby during the chaos has left the room seeking where Mitchell is. He is still sitting and talking with Arthur and Paula.

"I can't help you if you don't let us." Arthur replies.

Mitchell looks up and makes eye contact with Abby. They have a silent conversation with each other just by looking at each other. Abby slowly shakes head yes and Mitchell slumps his shoulders giving into the adult help.

"Okay." Mitchell replies finally looking at Paula. "I'll go to the hospital."

Arthur, Paula and Mitchell get ready to leave to and go get checked out at the hospital.

Later on in the day the family is sitting around eating dinner. Abby and Erica have not touched theirs or are just playing with their food. Spencer is helping Carson and Clay cut their noodles and meatballs.

Ashley is helping Parker, who is wearing half her food already, keep some in her mouth.

Spencer looks at the two teenage girls with concerned eyes. So much is happening and yet she feels helpless as an adult. The girls choices have put their family back in the lime light, something that Spencer has yet to get use too. When Ashley first started on tour with a band, they were yet to be as famous as they are now. Now curious girls are throwing themselves at a chance to be with Ashley. It has almost destroyed their relationship in the beginning. All the gossip, doctored photos and such.

Spencer looks at her eldest daughter, the video wasn't altered, it was real, that thought makes Spencer shiver thinking what else might the teens be doing. She remembers how Ashley and her use to skip school, Ashley use to get drunk, Aiden, Ashley and Spencer all use to do wild crazy teenage stuff. She sighs not knowing how her parents didn't just lock her in her room. I'm sure there were times they wished they had.

Erica hides her phone under the table. She knows that phones aren't allowed at the Carlin-Davies dinner table. She notices she has a message and while both Spencer and Ashley are helping the younger kids, reads it, passes it quickly under the table to Abby who is giving her a questioning look. Abby reads the message too and instantly begins to shake her legs under the table, drawing a questioning look from both her parents.

"May I be excused?" Abby asks pushing her plate away from her, hardly touching any of it.

"Sure." Ashley replies turning her attention towards Erica expecting the other teen to ask the same. Ashley just nods her head yes and Erica follows Abby out of the dining room.

The rest of dinner Ashley and Spencer try to focus on their other children.

Meanwhile

Erica and Abby are sitting in Abby's bedroom. They are both sitting on the bed looking over a few messages Malcolm had been sending. Abby all of a sudden stands and puts her shoes on.

"Were are you going?"

"I'm sneaking out. He can't get away with what he's done." Abby replies in a cold tone.

Erica puts her shoes on and follows Abby out the window.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I've been struggling with this story since the "LGBT communities deserve better" and TV series killing off gays. My story line had someone dying and then the aftermath of it. So since then I've been struggling to whether proceed or be another story where a gay person dies. I am gay myself, I see the issue, but I'm also a writer and know that people die….

So till then anyone can message me about concerns, ideas, etc.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later

King High School

Ashley and Spencer are sitting in Sean's office, the Vice Principal of King High. They are looking over many papers and files, looking at each other.

"How did we not know any of this? Spencer's tone full of despair and disbelief.

"We've sent letters, called home."

Ashley looks up to see her daughter, Abby, just sitting there looking into space. "We're never home Spence, it would've been easy for her to delete all evidence."

Spencer looked at a piece of paper of an excuse, "her" signature at the bottom. "I never wrote this." Spencer looks at the rest of the many excuses in her daughter's file. "I didn't write any of these."

She shows Ashley a slew of papers, each with a forged signature of either Spencer or Ashley's.

"I must admit these do look exactly like our signatures." Ashley takes a closer look at hers.

"It's frightening." Spencer responds.

"I've called you in today because she was involved in another altercation, with the same student, John, that has been happening a lot lately."

Sean goes on to explain how John confronted Abby in the hallway, something about a car being stolen, Abby tried to walk away saying didn't know anything about it. When John put his hands on Abby, Malcolm came out of nowhere and ended up punching John out.

As Sean continues to explain the situation, sitting outside his office are Abby and Malcolm, John is sitting on the other side of the office.

Two hours earlier

Abby is standing at her locker, Malcolm approaches.

"It's taken care of at the chop shop." Malcolm whispers.

Abby smirks and gives Malcolm a hug. "Thanks"

Malcolm hugs her back and then walks away to join his jock buddies on their way to class. Erica and Mitchell approach.

Abby smirks at them and they both nod.

"Taken care of?" Mitchell asks.

Abby nods as John approaches her quickly. He shoves her up against the locker.

"Bitch, I want my car back." John goes to punch her but Mitchell catches his punch. One of John's buddies shoves Mitchell out of the way. Another grabs Erica from behind.

"What the fuck you talking about?" Abby tries to push John away, but with adrenaline and anger John manages to keep her pinned to the locker.

"My car."

"What about it?" Abby feigns innocence.

"It's missing and I know you had something to do with it."

"Oh you do now."

John goes to lift his fist again, just then Malcolm appears and grabs John off guard and manages one punch to the face, knocking him out. The boy holding Erica let's go as well as Mitchell's. They both take off seeing how pissed Malcolm is.

Present time

The look on Ashley and Spencer's faces when they see everything that Sean is sharing with them and explaining. They both at the same time look out the window and make eye contact with their daughter.

"Yep, there's the look of realization that their daughter is the bad influence." Abby mutters looking away from her mother's.

Malcolm takes Abby's hand and squeezes it. John lets out an irritated noise as he sees this.

"You know what I'm so done and tired of you." Abby stands to make her way towards John.

The secretary makes a call into the offices. Sean, Ashley, Spencer and the Principal all come rushing out just as John stands and is facing Abby.

"Enough." The Principal separates the two. "I'm over whatever it is you two have going, both of you are suspended, till I think of something other than expulsion, this has got to stop, whatever it is going on between you is over."

"Oh don't worry Sir, Abigail will not be coming back to public school." Spencer replies grabbing Abby's arm.

"Let me go." Abby yanks her arm not knowing who it was who grabbed her.

"To the car NOW." Spencer points towards the door catching Abby off guard. Spencer takes Abby's arm and escorts her out leaving a shocked Ashley behind as well.

Once Ashley collects her self, she says bye to Sean and The Principal. She turns to leave before looking towards John. "Stay away from my daughter."

Outside

Abby allows Spencer to walk her towards the car, not fighting, not saying a word, still caught off guard that this is Spencer dragging her to the car, usually it's always Ashley and Abby.

"Get in and not a word." Spencer opens the back door for her daughter, tired, angered and disappointed.

Ashley quickly gets in and looks at Spencer, the tension can be cut with a knife. "Spence?" Ashley asks a little worried.

"Not now Ashley." Spencer replies. Spencer feels Abby about to say something. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut all the way home." Spencer replies as she looks at

Abby through the rearview mirror.

The rest of the car ride home is tension filled and quiet, as all three get lost in their thoughts.

Spencer doesn't say a word as she parks the car and gets out. Ashley follows leaving a very confused Abby in the car.

Spencer walks into the kitchen, drops off her stuff on the middle counter

"Spence." Ashley grabs her arm and makes her look at her.

"I can't do this anymore with her Ash." Spencer finally looks Ashley in the eyes. "Maybe you're right…it's time to send her away."

Abby who has been standing in the doorway hears this. Spencer turns around and sees the look on Abby's face.

"Come here." Spencer quietly commands. Abby quietly walks into the kitchen. "I want your phone, Ipad, laptop…all electronics till we figure out what is going to happen."

"Mom?" Abby quietly replies.

"Don't." Spencer puts her hands up, exhausted. "I don't know what to do anymore." Spencer looks into Abby's dark brown eyes. "I don't want to send you away, but if that is what it takes to get you back on track, then that is what will happen."

"Mama?" Abby looks to Ashley.

"Abby, all your electronics." Ashley replies taking hold of Spencer's hand and squeezing it.

Abby caught off guard leaves the room. She goes up to her room and pulls out her phone and begins to text everyone. Soon her phone begins to go off with texts coming back in.

Spencer and Ashley knock on her door as they enter. Abby is sitting still texting.

"Phone please." Spencer puts her hand out.

Without arguing, Abby hands Spencer the phone. Spencer reads through Abby's texts, mostly to Mitchell, Malcolm and Erica stating won't be online or have phone for an indefinite time.

"So." Ashley sits down on Abby's bed. "What happened to John's car?"

"I don't know." Abby lies.

"Don't lie to us Abigail." Ashley looks her daughter deeper in the eyes.

"It got stolen?" Abby replies back. Ashley and Spencer giving her an unbelieving look.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Try truth." Spencer replies.

"I'm not a nark."

"So you do have something to do with the stolen car?"

Abby remains silent. Then a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Please don't send me away." She quietly pleads. "I'll be better."

"I can't do it anymore." Spencer replies. "I don't know where we went wrong, but I'm tired of your actions and not caring about consequences."

"I do care."

"Do you really?" Spencer asks sighing. "You've had chances, now I'm not so sure."

Spencer leaves Ashley and Abby. She walks down the hall and pulls out her cell phone. Dials a number. "Dad, I need to talk." She says into her phone as she closes her bedroom door.

Ashley is still sitting on Abby's bed watching the teenager. Abby doesn't say anything, but looks up. "I can do better." She replies.

"Empty promises." Ashley stands to leave.

"You should know you're the queen of them." Abby replies anger now taking over.

Ashley winces as she turns to face her now angry daughter. "What?"

"Nothing." Abby looks away and out the window.

Ashley takes a deep breathe and goes to search out Spencer.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later

Spencer and Ashley decide to take the kids to Chuckie Cheeses, everyone needing to get away from the house and spend some much needed fun family time. As the family car pulls into the parking lot, some paparazzi are there and start to take pictures of the family.

"Why are they taking pictures mommy?" Carson asks holding onto Spencer's hand tightly.

"Please leave us alone. I'm with my family." Ashley angrily yells out to the paparazzi wondering how they got the drop that they would be at this place.

Ashley and Spencer quickly get the kids in the doors and away from the craziness of the outside. They get their hands stamped and make their way to the cashier to put in their orders.

"How may I…" The teenage cashier stops mid sentence when she recognizes Ashley.

Spencer sees this look all the time and steps up. "Ash why don't you take the kids and find a seat, I'll get our tokens and order food."

Ashley gives Spencer a great full look and take the kids to a table off in the corner. Spencer orders their drinks, tokens, salad bar and pizzas. She makes her way over to the manager and whispers something into his ear. He nods in understanding and gets on the earpieces of his employees and instructs them to keep all paparazzi out and cameras in their pockets.

"I talked to the manager, he's passing on to his team that we want privacy with our kids." Spencer kisses Ashley as she passes out the cups and tokens.

"You know the rules." Spencer looks at Abby and Clay.

"Stay in the store no going outside." Clay looks outside and sees the paparazzi standing there ready to take more pictures. "I don't wanna go outside." Clay looks from Spencer to Ashley.

"I know." Spencer replies a bit worried. She sees the manager instruct the employees to give the family as much privacy as possible and respect the boundaries.

"Can I play now?" Carson asks pulling at Ashley's shirt.

"Sure here are some tokens, when you run out, come back and I'll give you more." Ashley hands Carson four tokens and he takes off.

She then hands Clay some tokens and he takes off as well. Parker is sitting on Spencer's lap drinking from her sippy cup; Abby is sitting playing with a piece of paper.

Ashley gets a huge smile on her face when she sees Mitchell and Erica finally arrive. She walks over to the door guard and has them stamp their hands with the same number as they have. Ashley hands them each a tub of tokens and motions to where Abby is.

Mitchell and Erica make their way over to a really bored Abby who is now stacking cups in designs on the table.

"Are you just gonna play with cups all day or are you gonna let me kick your ass at some games…" Mitchell makes their presences known.

"Language" Spencer smirks covering Parkers ears.

"Sorry Mrs. Davies." Mitchell replies.

"Spencer, Mitchell, Spencer."

Abby jumps up in surprise and hugs Mitchell and Erica tightly.

"I've missed you two!"

"So let's go play." Erica holds up her cup of tokens.

The three leave chatting the whole time, playing, shoving each other and just being teenagers.

An hour later

"Where's Clay?" Ashley asks walking all around the games. Spencer holding a sleeping Parker following her…both getting frantic.

They've checked everywhere and Ashley looks at the bathrooms. She walks over and goes into the boys' room.

"Mama get out of here, this is the boys room. You can't be in here." Clay yells getting upset.

"The hell I can't, you know you need to tell one of us your going to the bathroom." Ashley scolds Clay.

"I'm old enough to not go into the girls room." Clay responds frustrated walking past Ashley as a few cameras take photos.

"Damn it." Ashley looks up realizing some customers are now taking pictures. "Yeah that's right I don't let my 8 year old son go to the bathroom by himself cause of all you weirdoes out there."

Ashley makes her way back to the table in the corner. Spencer hands her a cup of water and Ashley takes a sip. The manager comes over and apologizes.

"There's no need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong." Spencer reassures him.

" Before we leave it your staff want to take pictures with me, I'll do it." Ashley gives him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." The manager smiles back.

Mitchell, Erica and Abby are still acting like little kids playing games and not really paying attention to anyone else, some who are snapping pictures.

"So do you know anything about where you'll be going to school?" Erica asks quietly.

"Nope they haven't said anything."

Carson comes running by them and jumps into Mitchell's arms.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asks him.

"They keep taking my picture." Carson replies pointing to some people with their cell phones out. 'Why/"

"You know how mama leaves for months? Well she's kinda a big deal with some people." Abby tries to explain.

"But she's just mama." Carson's brown eyes look at his sister a bit confused, his 4-year-old brain trying to figure out what is such a big deal with his mama. "I don't like it." He replies burring his head into Mitchell's neck.

"Me either." Abby replies looking over and seeing a couple of people still taking pictures. "Seriously, I'm sure if you asked my mother instead of just taking pictures she'll take some with you. She's not that much of a bitch to her fans." She looks back at Carson and then the group.

"He's 4 and that is just sick that you keep taking his picture." Erica pipes up taking Abby's hand for support. She then pulls out her phone and begins to take pictures of the customers. "How do you like it?"

The customers then leave them alone for the next two hours. The kids go back to playing and having a good time. Ashley walks around to each table thanking them for finally allowing her kids some piece and takes pictures with whomever would like one. She then goes to the workers and they start to take pictures with her and she signs whatever is asked.

Spencer has taken Parker to the little kid area and watches her play with a few other little kids.

Carson won't leave Mitchell's side, so he and Mitchell go off and play a few games together. Erica and Abby are just having fun laughing as they try to beat each other at skeet ball, basketball, and any other game. Spencer notices how every so often Erica gently caresses Abby's hand and the smile Abby gets. It reminds her of the first time she met Ashley and how they were laying on Ashley's bed talking about kissing…and Ashey put her hand over Spencer's saying thank goodness boys aren't the only option.

The rest of the time at Chuckie Cheeses went by without anymore incidents and the staff allowed the Carlin-Davies family to leave out back after one of them went and got their car.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Month Later….

It has been a month since Ashley tried to adjust to being at home, not on tour with her band. At first she was having trouble fitting into the families routines, routines they established while she was away for months on end. Now like clock work everything is working. When Spencer leaves for her job, Ashley helps get the little ones ready for day care. Parker finally after three weeks allows Ashley to get her dressed and do her hair. Carson and Clay love having their mama home.

Spencer and Ashley struggled alittle always being home. Ashley got a dose of reality of what happens in the daily lives of her family. The kids homework, Clay needing extra help with reading, his meltdowns. Carson who is starting to sneak junk food in his room and not throwing trash away till there are ants. Parker, who is a little pistal…even though she's as cute as a button, she gave Ashley and Spencer a run for their money the past few weeks.

Then there's Abigail. Something was happening in Abigail's life, neither parent could get her to talk. Mitchell and Erica stopped hanging around as much, neither would talk about what was going on either when they were around.

Mitchell's father had stopped drinking for a week. Then when he started again, the beatings were worse than before. Mitchell ended up a lot of nights sleeping under the bridge or at Malcolm's house. He no longer snuck into Abby's room like he had done since he was a child.

As it turned out, Ashley's manager was paying John to send in videos of Abby in compromising potions. Once Ashley learned of this, a law suite soon followed.

John's missing car was never found. Nor was there any evidence pointing to Abby, Mitchell, Erica or anyone else who may have been involved.

Our story picks up a week after Abby is sent to a new school.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Flashback One Month ago_

 _Middle of beach_

 _There is a bond fire. Teenagers are gathered around, some playing guitars, some playing drums and other various instruments. Some are drinking, smoking and other various activities._

 _Mitchell, Erica and Abby are sitting in their own little section; Abby is sitting between Erica's legs. Erica is playing with Abby's hair as they share a mixed drink between them._

" _So what are your moms going to do now?" Erica asks taking a sip and handing the drink back to Abby, as she begins to braid Abby's hair._

" _Fuck if I know." Abby takes another drink as she hears some teens start to play one of Ashley's songs. "Fuck me, I can't get away for anything." Abby slurs a little trying to plug her ears._

 _Erica giggles as she pulls Abby's hands from her ears; she leans down and kisses Abby. The kiss last a bit longer than it should and when Erica pulls back she begins to sing along with the crowd, Abby just rolls her eyes._

 _Malcolm who just arrived watched the exchanged between Abby and Erica. His eyes become sadden as he realizes that Abby just might not be into him as he is she. He walks over to the three. Abby glances up and smiles at Malcolm, but she does not move from her place between Erica's legs._

" _So, have your moms decided where you will be going to school?" Malcolm asks taking the joint that was passed to him._

" _No clue and at this point I really don't care." Abby replies taking the joint from Malcolm. She turns her attention to Mitchell. "Why you so quiet?"_

" _Just thinking about shit." Mitchell throws a wrapper into the fire and watches it burn._

" _Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Abby manages to get out and tries to hand Mitchell one of her drinks. Mitchell declines. "You know you're not your dad." Abby lashes out throwing a can of beer at Mitchell. "Take a drink, you pussy."_

" _Abby stop." Erica comes to Mitchell's defense._

 _Abby starts to laugh as she moves from between Erica's legs and over to Malcolm. She leans down and starts to kiss Malcolm while taking a seat on his lap.  
_

" _You know what, I can't handle this anymore." Erica replies standing and going to leave._

" _Where you going?" Abby stops and looks at Erica._

" _I don't know what shit you're going through, but you're being a total bitch and I'm done."_

 _Mitchell and Erica go to walk away and Abby drunkenly follows her. She manages to grab Erica's arm. Malcolm is not far behind._

" _What do you mean y…done?" Abby manages to slur out._

" _I'm done being a thing you only come to when you're bored."_

" _That's not true." Abby protests trying to kiss Erica._

" _Yes it is." Erica pushes Abby away._

" _There's no need to be jealous." Abby replies trying again to get close to Erica, not realizing Malcolm is near by. "I've never slept with him."_

" _I'm not jealous, but I'm also not going to take a back seat anymore."_

" _You wanted it to be casual, nothing serious." Abby spits back._

" _Yeah well I can't be that anymore. I can't watch you go from me to Malcolm. I'm done watching you be a bitch and fuck up your life." Erica fires back._

" _I'm the bitch?" Abby becomes defensive and starts to laugh. "Mitchell, do you hear that."_

" _Abby, get over yourself." Mitchell replies looking at how messed up his best friend is._

" _Wow." Abby begins to laugh even more. "Look at how pathetic you've become."_

" _You're the pathetic one." Mitchell, who normally doesn't say anything finally lays into her. "You've been given everything, and what do you do, you piss it away acting like an entitled spoiled little rich girl. Well I'm sick of it."_

 _Abby stares at Mitchell not knowing what to say. Erica and Mitchell walk away leaving Abby just standing there. Abby goes to turn to Malcolm, Malcolm shakes his head and tries to walk away. Hurt in his eyes._

" _I decide who I love." Abby begins to yell at both groups._

" _Then decide already because I'm done taking second fiddle. Are you gay, straight, bisexual?"_

" _I don't know." Abby honestly replies._

" _Then maybe you should stop playing games and figure shit out."_

 _Malcolm leaves Abby standing alone on the beach by the small fire._

 _TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carlin-Davies Home

Spencer and Ashley are sitting at the kitchen table going over some papers the kids brought home from school. Ashley begins to tap the table as if she's playing music, Spencer smirks watching her wife try to focus on the mundane everyday life events.

"You do this everyday?" Ashley asks looking through another set of school papers.

"Not everyday." Spencer smiles. "Maybe once a week.

"How?" Ashley rubs her eyes trying to refocus on a paper about Clay.

"It's just something that needs to be done." Spencer gives another smile as Ashley begins to rub the back of her neck.

Ashley reads over the paper and hands it to Spencer. "They want Clay to get tested for a learning disability."

"Yeah, I know, his teacher and I were talking about it."

"I didn't know it was that bad."

"Ashley, stop." Spencer replies. "He just may need some extra help training his brain to work and be able to read. Doesn't help to focus on the negative, but the postive and get the help he needs."

Spencer signs the paper and puts it back into Clay's folder. She opens Carson's folder and smiles. She hands the picture of the family he's drawn to Ashley. Ashley begins to smile looking at the stick figures, made of rainbow colors, of each of the family. Ashley puts the picture on the fridge as Spencer opens Abby's backpack and pulls out her folder. Spencer goes through the information handing a few pieces of paper to Ashley.

"I need a drink." Ashley stands and goes to the liquor cabinet. "Want one."

"Nah, I'm good." Spencer replies continuing to skim through papers of Abby's new school.

Ashley pours herself a glass of scotch and downs it quickly before pouring another. She downs her second drink and puts the glass in the sink. She walks over and starts to give Spencer a massage. A low moan comes from Spencer bringing Ashley to begin to kiss her neck.

"Ash." Spencer whispers trying to focus on the paperwork before her. "This really needs to get done." Spencer let's out another moan and Ashley hits one of Spencer's sweet spots.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Ashley purrs.

Spencer turns and begins to kiss Ashley fiercely. The two practically forget where they are as Ashley pulls Spencer up, sits down and pulls her back on her lap, all the while never losing contact with her wife.

"Mommy!" A panicked yell comes from one of the bedrooms.

"Fuck." Ashley lets out when Spencer gets off her lap and ends the heavy make out session. Spencer lightly slaps Ashley on the shoulder. "Ouch" She playfully grabs her shoulder.

"Language." Spencer replies pulling her shirt down and straightening up.

"MOMMY!" Another cry comes out.

Spencer leans down gives Ashley a quick kiss before running up the stairs to the cries of their youngest son, Carson.

Ashley lets out a frustrated sigh as she makes her way back to the liquor cabinet and pours herself a drink, downs it and brings the bottle and glass to the table where all the kid's school papers are.

An hour later

Spencer comes downstairs to find Ashley lying on the couch drunk.

"Hey my wife." Ashley laughs looking at Spencer. "Everything okay?"

"You know you could've came up and helped. Carson had one of his nightmares."

"I'm not good at that stuff Spence." Ashley rolls her eyes patting the couch for Spencer to sit next to her.

"Not good at it?" Spencer replies in disbelief looking at Ashley. "YOU are their parent too, you can't be there for just the fun times. Sorry our lives can't be as exciting as touring all over the country." Spencer finally lets out the frustration she's had having Ashley around all the time, doing nothing but fun things with the kids and when things get complicated she splits.

"Wow." Ashley tries to stand up. "Where the hell is all this coming from?"

"Seriously?" Spencer takes a deep breath. 'You're drunk, again."

Spencer furiously leaves the room and enters back into the kitchen and starts to clean up their children's folders. Ashley stumbles in a few minutes later and stands in the doorway.

 _Years ago_

" _Mommy." A young Abigail begins to yell. Ashley quickly enters the room to comfort her young daughter. "Where's Mommy?" Abby looks around frantically breathing hard and crying._

" _She's working, what is it baby girl." Ashley sits down on Abby's bed._

" _I want Mommy, she's better at getting rid of the monsters." Abby begins to cry harder._

 _Ashley let's out a frustrated sigh having never really spent a night alone with her own daughter, she pulls out her phone and calls Spencer._

" _Mommy." A crying Abby says over the phone. "When can you come home?"_

 _Ashley gets pained look on her face watching as Abby begins to listen to whatever Spencer is saying over the phone to get her to settle down. Abby lays back down closes her eyes as she listens to Spencer. Few minutes later the little girl is asleep._

" _Sorry I called you." Ashley replies quietly leaving with the phone. "Spence, I don't think I'm cut out to be a parent." Ashley whispers again watching Abby fast asleep._

The home phone ringing brings Ashley out of her memories. Spencer answers the phone with a quizzical look. Her face goes dead white as she listens to whomever is talking. Ashley instantly becomes alarmed watching as tears begin to fall down Spencer's cheek.

"I will." Spencer hangs up and looks at Ashley. "Where's Abby?"

"Her room I think. What's going on Spencer?"

Abby's room

Abby is sitting at her desk, reading over a book and filling out a paper. She has headphones on as she begins to drum on her desk forgetting about the paper. She nearly falls out of her chair when Spencer puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit." Abby gets herself composed and turns to look at her parents. Instantly she knows from seeing the tears in Spencer's eyes and Ashley's dead stare that something is wrong. "What happened?"

"It's Mitchell." Spencer quietly replies.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hospital

Spencer and Abby arrive at the hospital and meet Arthur sitting in the waiting room. Abby looks over and sees Erica and Malcolm sitting next to each other whispering. She gives them a questioning look when both look and finally meet her gaze. Paula comes into the waiting room and sees Spencer and Abby.

"It's not good." Paula says automatically trying to avoid all the teenagers' stares.

"What happened?"

"Spencer, can we talk to you outside for a minute?"

The three adults exit, leaving the three former friends together.

"What happened?" Abby quietly asks Malcolm and Erica.

"What do you care?" Erica spits back.

"Don't." Abby pleads, "Please tell me, I do care."

Malcolm stands and goes over to Abby. "Mitchell's father was home and caught Mitchell packing up his belongings. He was going to leave and come live with me." Malcolm looks Abby in the eyes. "It doesn't look good." He says looking down at the floor. "All that blood." He whispers.

Tears fall slowly from Abby's eyes. Erica stands, goes over and puts her arms around her. Malcolm embraces both girls in his arms.

The three adults come back into the room seeing the teenagers just standing quietly in an embrace. Arthur motions for the three of them to go back outside.

"I'm going to call Ash." Spencer replies walking over to a private corner.

"Arthur, what's going to happen to Mitchell?" Paula asks watching Spencer on the phone and then glancing into the room of teenagers.

In the waiting room

"They won't let us see him…" Erica whispers through a few tears.

"That's never stopped us before" Abby winks through tears and gives her patented sly smile. "Leave that up to me."

Hospital many years earlier

 _Abby and Mitchell are about 8 years old sitting in the waiting room waiting for someone to take them back to see Erica, who happened to get tubes in her ears. Paula enters the room_

" _She's fine guys." Paula looks at the two._

" _When can we see her?" Mitchell asks rising up from his chair._

" _They won't let you go back, you're too young and not family."_

 _Mitchell looks at Paula devastated. Mitchell tries to stand taller with all his little 8-year-old toughness coming out. "We're family."_

" _I'm sorry." Paula replies looking at Mitchell and then to an awfully quiet Abby. She gives Abby a suspicious look wondering what is going on in that little head of her granddaughter._

" _It's okay Mitchell." Abby replies standing and holding her friends hand._

 _Spencer comes into the waiting room._

" _Mommy, can we get a drink?" Abby innocently asks Spencer._

" _Sure baby girl." Spencer reaches into her purse and hands each kid two dollars. "The vending machines are just over there." Spencer points._

 _As Paula explains to Spencer that the kids cannot see Erica in her hospital room, they are distracted and do not see Abby and Mitchell sneak past the nurses desk away from the vending machines._

" _We're seeing Erica." Abby states matter of fact._

 _15 minutes later Spencer realizes the kids are not at the vending machine. Paula and Spencer both make their way to Erica's room where they find the three laying together cuddled on the hospital bed._

Present Time

Abby, Erica and Malcolm are now sitting in the Hospital security office. They all tried to sneak into the ER separately but got caught.

"Losing your skills?" Paula asks entering the room, Spencer not fall behind.

"We want to see Mitchell." Abby replies sternly.

"Honey." Spencer takes a seat next to her. "He's not doing well, you don't want to see your friend like that."

"What do you know?" An angry Erica replies to Spencer.

"He's in a coma." Paula quietly replies sitting next to the group of teenagers. "He's had trauma to the head and we are keeping him in a medically seduced coma."

"That son of a bitch." Malcolm stands when he sees Mitchell's father enter the ER. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The security guard stands in front of Malcolm blocking the door. Arthur comes and helps the security guard get Malcolm under control. Meanwhile, no one notices Abby sneak out of the room. She walks up to Mitchell's father.

"You Asshole." Abby yells making everyone turn their attention to the situation. Malcolm smirks watching Abby. "Look what you did to your son you son of a bitch."

"I don't know what you're talking about little girl." Mitchell's father sneers. "You did this to my son turning him queer."

The rest of the group makes their way towards the situation. Arthur walks up and puts his arms around Abby, leaving Malcolm, who appeared to have calmed down, to take a swing at Mitchell's father connecting knocking him down.

By now several guards come running in and three are holding Malcolm back and drag him back to the guard's office.

Abby begins to emotionally laugh seeing Mitchell's father lying on the floor, blood coming out of his nose.

Arthur drags Abby back to the guards office, where Spencer has Erica in her arms. Paula goes over to help with Mitchell's father.

"Why she helping him, he's a dick." Abby yells out struggling in Arthur's arms.

"She's doing her job Abigail." Arthur forces Abby into a seat between Malcolm and a guard. "Sit there before you get into anymore trouble."

Spencer looks at her father and mouths the words 'thank you'.

TBC


End file.
